


Сегодня вечером с Лэнсом МакКлейном

by Meloly



Category: Saturday Night Live, The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (TV) RPF, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, Keith is an actor, Lance is a comedian, M/M, Non-Chronological, Saturday Night Live crossover, Slice of Life, The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon crossover, UST, a LOT of references
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: АУ, где Кит Когане - популярный актёр, а Лэнс - комик, ставший ведущим вечернего шоу.Кроссовер с "Saturday Night Live" и "The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon".





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) По сути, это очень флаффный кроссовер с такими шоу, как "Saturday Night Live" и "The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon", так что в тексте есть отсылки;  
> 2) Есть ещё две (или три) скрытых отсылки, кто найдёт - тот умничка;  
> 3) Тем не менее, в тексте наверняка есть отклонения по части матчасти, так что они остаются на моей совести;  
> 4) В тексте две линии повествования с разным таймлайном - настоящее и прошлое, именно по такому принципу он поделён на части;  
> 5) Мне просто было очень весело и забавно его писать))
> 
> Посвящён Мисс Вайоминг и клэнсерам в твиттере ♥

– Дамы и господа, впервые на шоу «Сегодня вечером с Лэнсом МакКлейном» – Кит Когане!

Кит заходит на студию под оглушительные аплодисменты и крики фанаток, среди которых слышно и неизменное: «Я люблю тебя!», на что Лэнс не может не усмехнуться. Сейчас Кита правда сложно не любить. На нём чёрный костюм с иголочки, лаковые туфли в тон, белая рубашка и бордовый галстук в крапинку. За те пять лет, что они не виделись, Лэнс отмечает, что Кит заметно возмужал и стал выше, и с отрепетированной улыбкой – а ещё вмиг участившимся сердцебиением – поднимается ему навстречу.

– Рад тебя видеть, дружище! – Лэнс пожимает его руку, хотя в первый миг, чего врать, хочет обнять, и Кит смотрит на него в упор своими огромными тёмными глазами. Ладонь у него тёплая и сухая, но или Лэнсу кажется, или их пальцы при соприкосновении действительно вздрагивают, как от разряда электричества. – Пять лет прошло, а как будто вчера виделись!

– Да, и то правда. Привет, Лэнс, – отвечает Кит по привычке коротко, улыбается уголками губ и садится в кресло возле стола, сразу закидывает ногу на ногу. Раньше это выглядело бы выпедрёжничеством, однако сейчас ничего подобного. Кит – сама уверенность, серьёзность и, Лэнс вынужден мысленно признаться, сексуальность. Неудивительно, что живая очередь у студии сегодня была в два раза длиннее обычной [1]. – Спасибо, что пригласили на шоу. 

– После триумфального выхода третьей части «Вольтрона» мы просто не могли не пригласить тебя на шоу, Кит, – вернувшийся на свой стул Лэнс терпеливо дожидается, пока аплодисменты стихнут, и втихаря любуется Китом. – Смотри-ка, похоже, публике впрямь нравятся ваши фильмы! Если мне не изменяет память, а она не изменяет, поверь сценаристам, у вас уже три премии «Эмми», два «Золотых глобуса», несколько «Сатурнов» – вы, ребята, нереально зажигаете в своих роботах уже третий год!

– Стараемся, – кивает Кит, чуть смутившись от удовольствия. – Иногда я часами не вылезаю из своего льва, а он, так и быть, признаюсь, по большей части картонный. Это напоминает мне, как я в детстве сидел в огромной коробке из-под телевизора, пока родителей не было дома. 

Аудитория заливается громким смехом, и Лэнс искренне смеётся тоже. Кит, приятно заметить, ловит общее настроение, расслабляется и улыбается уже немного шире. Улыбка ему чертовски идёт. От неё его черты лица становятся мягче, и Кит, которому вообще-то уже тридцать один, выглядит на прежние двадцать шесть, каким Лэнс его и запомнил.

– А ты поднаторел в шутках, даже мне смешно, – говорит Лэнс, всё ещё хихикая, и Кит изгибает бровь. – Помнится, пять лет назад, когда мы с тобой впервые встретились, ты был таким серьёзным. Я не верил, что тебя можно расколоть!

– Нет, я был… Ладно, я был серьёзным. И я правда сидел в коробке из-под телевизора «Сони», – Кит жмёт плечами под короткий «ба-дум-тсс» от штатной группы музыкантов, сидящих возле сцены. – Мне было всего двадцать шесть, и тут меня позвали на такое шоу, как «Субботний вечер в прямом эфире» [2]… Тут бы кто угодно разнервничался, разве нет?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Шоу Лэнса построено по типу шоу "The Tonight show starring Jimmy Fallon". Попасть на съёмки выпуска может любой желающий, один из вариантов - живая очередь возле студии, из которой в итоге выбирают около двадцати человек.  
> [2] Saturday Night Live (SNL) - популярное музыкально-юмористическое шоу в США с приглашёнными знаменитостями.


	2. Понедельник

В понедельник Лэнс не знает о Ките абсолютно ничего. Ну, разве только что он начинающий актёр в жанре экшена и ни черта не смыслит в комедии, скетчах и телевидении. Не тот формат, не та сфера, такое среди неопытных звёзд сплошь и рядом.

Лэнс же, в отличие от Кита, работает в «Субботнем вечере в прямом эфире» уже второй год. Кроме того, он смотрит по вечерам старые выпуски со звёздами вроде Уилла Феррелла [3], постоянно записывает случайные шутки в блокнот и просто до звёздочек в глазах обожает свою работу. Да и как её не любить? Лэнс ещё на прослушивании понимает, что отныне ему будет чертовски мало стендапа в небольшом клубе: перед молчаливой аудиторией он показывает особенно удачную пародию на капитана Кирка [4], и после невольного смеха главной сценаристки Аллуры Алтей [5] впадает в эйфорию, которая до сих пор не схлынула. Повезло ли ему? Определённо да.

Так что в понедельник Лэнс приезжает в студию как обычно радостный, шумный и настроенный на подготовку нового выпуска. Кита ещё нет, и Лэнс, прихватив горячий шоколад из автомата, идёт прямиком к Пидж, сосредоточенно листающей толстую папку.

– Алоха, Пидж, – весело говорит ей Лэнс, плюхнувшись на стул рядом, и Пидж косо на него смотрит. – Ты чего такая хмурая? Понедельниковая хандра?

– Скорее МакКлейновая, ты приземлил свою задницу на мои распечатки, – она выдёргивает из-под Лэнса пачку бумаг, которые он действительно не заметил. На них сплошь сценарии. – Я… Аааа, я просто не знаю, чего ждать от Кита, вот и всё. Судя по интервью, он совсем не умеет веселиться и расслабляться, каменный истукан, а это, сам знаешь, нехилая проблема.

Лэнс понимающе кивает, потягивая шоколад. У них уже были ведущие, с которыми выпуск получался не то чтобы плохим, но запредельно скучным и, как выражается Лэнс, не вирусным. Такие ведущие попросту не могли зажечь аудиторию, не вытягивали пародии, смотрелись неловко и несуразно из-за своей серьёзности и напряжённости, хоть и были знаменитостями первой величины. Не все, в конце концов, созданы для юмористических передач, вспомнить хоть Чарльза Баркли на фоне Кристен Уиг [6], и Лэнс в глубине души их всех жалеет. 

– Мы, конечно, собрали такие скетчи, где ему не придётся слишком много говорить и шутить, но кто знает, как он будет в них смотреться, – Пидж просматривает бумаги, наклеивает кое-где разноцветные стикеры, вчитывается в строчки. – Не понимаю, чьей идеей вообще было его приглашать...

– Широ не мог его не пригласить, знаешь ведь, – Лэнс пожимает плечами. – Кит сейчас звезда первой величины, я вчера видел его огромную фотку на рекламном постере. Не удивлюсь, если в субботу фанатки снесут нашу студию. Он… Весьма горяч? То есть я хотел сказать...

– Ты видел хоть один его фильм? 

– Неа, а ты?

– Я всё собиралась, но так и не, – Пидж поправляет очки на переносице, вздыхает, а Лэнс с облегчением выдыхает, раз его слова про горячего Кита, которые он вообще-то не планировал произносить, она пропустила мимо ушей. – Надеюсь, он не слишком зануда. И Лэнс, мы решили, что ты сыграешь как минимум в половине скетчей, так что готовься, будет много работы.

– Всегда готов вообще-то, – хмыкает Лэнс и не врёт. Вокруг уже начинает собираться весь актёрский состав вместе со сценаристами, конференц-зал постепенно заполняется разговорами, пустой стаканчик из-под шоколада Лэнс выбрасывает в мусорное ведро. – Забыл кстати рассказать, еду я утром сюда, и на перекрестке вижу писающего мопса…

– О, вот и Кит, – Пидж поднимается, чуть не уронив папку на пол, и Лэнс переводит взгляд на дверной проём.

Вживую Кит красивее, чем на рекламном постере. Не модель, Лэнс ему не собирается льстить, но цепляет и осанкой, и плавными движениями, и белой кожей, и чёрными глазами. Нет, Лэнс точно сегодня скачает с ним какой-нибудь фильм, специально наберёт любимого карамельного попкорна и отключит на время просмотра телефон. Возможно, потом сходит в ванную. Скорее всего, допоздна засидится в гугл-картинках. Кит тем временем пожимает руку подошедшему Широ, о чём-то тихо говорит и садится рядом с ним на другой стороне длинного общего стола, сложив руки на груди.

Похоже, ему не слишком-то комфортно, и Лэнс, хоть его никто об этом не просил, моментально решает приглядывать за ним всю неделю. 

Встреча в понедельник по большей части сводится лишь к знакомству ведущего с актёрами и обсуждению примерных идей, которые возникли у сценаристов. Кит разговаривает не очень много, зато внимательно слушает и порой задаёт вопросы. «Читать нужно только с карточек?» «Парик нужен на каждый скетч?» «Что если я засмеюсь?» Лэнсу это нравится, потому что сам не замолкает ни на минуту и вдохновение, как всегда, бьёт из него ключом: ему хочется шутить про роботов, про «Нетфликс», про «Сумерки», потому что Кит чем-то смахивает на вампира, и даже про итальянскую мафию, ради чего он готов за неделю научиться перевоплощаться в Винни Ведеччи [7]. 

Среди всего этого творческого штурма, наполненного отсылками, персонажами и литрами кофе, Кит постепенно начинает выглядеть потерявшимся котёнком: замолкает, барабанит пальцами по скрещённым рукам, хмурится. Улучив момент, пока сценаристы сбившейся кучкой лихорадочно определяются с ключевыми скетчами, Лэнс подъезжает к нему на стуле и протягивает руку.

– Лэнс МакКлейн, – представляется он, едва удержавшись от фирменной нотки флирта. – Я тут один из главных комиков состава, так что буду рад с вами, кхм, работать.

– Кит, – отвечает Кит, аккуратно жмёт его ладонь. – А я о вас слышал. 

Лэнс мгновенно замирает и таращится на него. Кит Когане? Стремительно набирающий популярность молодой актёр мелодрам и боевиков? Слышал о нём? И тут Лэнса внезапно осеняет, что они в общем-то ровесники. Может, ходили в одну развивающую школу или что-то вроде, потому что мир, особенно в американских реалиях, чудовищно тесен.

– Ещё я недавно видел ваш скетч про продавца в магазине кожаной одежды, и он мне очень понравился [8], – Кит робко улыбается. – И теперь я на дух не переношу скрип кожи, если честно.

У Лэнса первые несколько секунд совершенно нет слов кроме: «о господи милосердный», потому что именно этот скетч он сам не очень-то любит, а потом расцветает. Рейтинг же Кита в его мысленной шкале отношений взлетает сразу на пятьдесят очков.

– Не хочешь выпить со мной кофе? – выпаливает он не подумав, и Кит внимательно смотрит на стол, где, в том числе и прямо перед ним, стоит целая орда пустых картонных стаканчиков из «Старбакса». На его собственном возле написанного маркером имени нарисовано сердечко.

– Я не против, – тем не менее, спокойно отвечает он, и Лэнс ощущает себя участником какого-то абсурдного, но очень милого ситкома.

Спустя полчаса они уже сидят в уютной бургерной неподалёку от студии – от первоначального плана они единодушно решили отказаться, потому что, как сообщил Кит, третий стакан кофе за день его агент точно не одобрит. 

– Какой он? Твой агент? – спрашивает Лэнс, пока они ждут заказ, сидя напротив друг друга в укромном углу, где на Кита точно никто не обратит внимания. – Он считает все твои калории и записывает на прослушивания? 

– Во-первых, это она, – уточняет деликатно Кит.

– Вот чёрт, в такие моменты я ненавижу английский! В испанском так сразу всё понятно.

– А во-вторых, она не так уж и сурова, – он откидывается на спинку мягкого кресла. – Просто беспокоится о моём здоровье, на которое я до последнего не обращаю внимания. Порой я не замечаю, что простыл. Или что у меня синяк на ноге от голени до пятки.

– Я как-то проходил со сломанной рукой целую неделю, – Лэнс понимающе крутит правой кистью. – Думал, что просто ушиб, но потом Широ в обязательном порядке отправил меня к травматологу, и я несколько месяцев носил гипс.

– И продолжал сниматься? – в голосе Кита звучит уважение.

– Конечно, я бы скис дома за столько времени, – Лэнс улыбается официантке и в предвкушении натягивает на руки чёрные перчатки, глядя на восхитительный бургер в обрамлении картошки фри. – На канале есть несколько скетчей с той поры, в одном из них мне загипсовали и вторую руку тоже [9]. Мы с трудом держали серьёзные мины, даже Ханк, а Ханк никогда не смеётся. То есть я тоже крепкий орешек, но Ханка никто не расколет. Жаль, что у него контракт уже закончился.

– В шоу вообще нельзя смеяться? – Кит не торопится приступать к еде и только греет ладони о чашку с чаем. – Чем это чревато?

– Да ничем, на самом деле, это всё страшилки для наивных новичков вроде тебя, – Лэнс нежно берёт бургер, подцепив его мизинцами и большими пальцами снизу и прижав остальными сверху. – Главное не смеяться в голос, не плакать и продолжать читать с карточки. Честное слово, посмотри как-нибудь на досуге скетчи со Стефоном и убедись сам. Этот парень только и делает, что трясётся от смеха [10], – и он, широко разинув рот, впивается зубами в мягкую булочку.

– Мне не страшно, – Кит отправляет в рот поджаренный ломтик картошки. – Меня очень сложно рассмешить, так что всё в порядке.

– Сфофно рафмефить? – Лэнс с трудом прожёвывает явно слишком огромный кусок, не менее с трудом его проглатывает и моргает. – Сложно рассмешить, правда? Ты уверен?

– Да, на все сто, – Кит кивает, и Лэнс вспоминает слова Пидж о том, что он не умеет расслабляться и веселиться. – Если ты посмотришь на мои детские фотографии, я нигде не улыбаюсь. 

– Но ты улыбался сегодня! – восклицает Лэнс, сжав бургер так, что из него начала высыпаться начинка. – Я же видел!

– Если попадёшь в кино, научат не только улыбаться, но и плакать, – Кит аккуратно разрезает свой бургер ножичком на четыре части, что представляется Лэнсу вопиющим надругательством над произведением искусства, и с аппетитом съедает одну из них. – Разве нет?

– Да, но… Но… – Лэнс прищуривается. Короткая мысль мгновенно оборачивается блестящей идеей, в которой, он не врёт самому себе, есть и личный мотив. – Спорим, я заставлю тебя рассмеяться на субботнем шоу? Хоть на одном скетче?

В ответ на лице жующего Кита не отображается абсолютно ни одной эмоции, кроме равнодушия, и Лэнса вдруг пронизывает жгучий азарт, настоящая жажда услышать и увидеть, как он смеётся. Дрожит, сгибается, держась за живот, прячет широкую, настоящую улыбку за ладонью или наоборот смело демонстрирует её всему миру. А ещё лучше – только Лэнсу.

Может ли Кит вообще по правде рассмеяться?

Пока Лэнс смотрит на него и думает, взвешивая «за» и «против», Кит опускает кусочек бургера на крафтовую бумагу, наклоняется ближе и заглядывает Лэнсу в глаза.

– Договорились, – произносит, наконец, он, и облизывается, – а я попробую рассмешить тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] Уилл Феррелл - известный американский комик, игравший в SNL c 1995 по 2002 год.  
> [4] Джеймс Тиберий Кирк - персонаж телесериала "Звездный путь".  
> [5] Фамилия Аллуры является также отсылкой на Тину Фей - главную сценаристку SNL с 1999 по 2006 год.  
> [6] Лэнс вспоминает скетч "Shana: Ski Retreat", где снимается профессиональный баскетболист Чарльз Баркли и комедиантка Кристен Уиг, игравшая в SNL c 2005 по 2012 год.  
> [7] Винни Ведеччи - знаменитый персонаж SNL, сыгранный Биллом Хейдером.  
> [8] Кит говорит про скетч SNL "The Leather Man" с Джимми Фэллоном.  
> [9] Лэнс имеет в виду нечто вроде скетча "Steakhouse" 2014 года  
> [10] Стефон - знаменитый персонаж SNL, которого играет Билл Хейдер в выпусках Weekend Update с Сетом Майерсом.


	3. 2.

– Я пытался успокоить тебя и не помню, на что именно мы в итоге поспорили, – Лэнс потирает подбородок. – То есть договориться мы договорились, а на что? В любом споре есть какая-то цель, победитель просто обязан что-то получить.

– Ммм, что-то припоминаю, – Кит возводит глаза к потолку, откуда, судя по всему, ему машет сидящий там на всякий случай монтажник. – Точно. Я сказал, что если выиграю и у тебя не получится рассмешить меня, в следующем шоу ты будешь в каждом скетче произносить «эт самое» как минимум три раза [11].

– «Эт самое», ну да, – Лэнс невольно расплывается в улыбке под ободряющие крики и свисты зрителей, – и я возразил, что это категорически против правил. Ты же был там, все наши реплики написаны на карточках, как я мог добавлять к ним «эт самое»?

– Ты, видимо, забыл, что должен был делать я в случае проигрыша, – Кит выдерживает томительную для всех паузу. – Забыл, я прав?

– Да что ты, как я мог, – Лэнс торжественно откашливается, поправляет галстук и прищуривается, совсем как тогда. Музыканты, как сговорившись, играют барабанную дробь. – «Если я выиграю, Кит, ты наденешь костюм жёлтого цыплёнка, пройдёшься в таком виде до супермаркета, купишь упаковку яиц и попозируешь с ними папарацци». 

Аудитория буквально взрывается, и музыканты, сами хихикая, проигрывают уже другую незатейливую мелодию, чтобы их успокоить. Кит в это время подрагивает, прижав кисть ко рту, и Лэнс весьма доволен собой, хотя на самом-то деле единственное, что он хотел тогда получить в результате этого спора – истинный смех Кита.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [11] Отсылка к персонажу Робин Щербатски из сериала "Как я встретил вашу маму".


	4. Вторник

Весь вторник, в который сценаристы усердно пишут скетчи, а актёры, хвала богам, отдыхают и набираются сил, Лэнс посвящает просмотру и изучению всего, что связано с Китом. В ход идёт страничка на Википедии, где информации не так чтобы много, а перечисленным источникам нельзя доверять; куча интервью на ютубе, в том числе плохого качества; записи с церемоний по типу «Эмми», на которых Кит пока ничего не получил, и статьи в «Нью-Йорк Таймс». После тщательного анализа Лэнс понимает, что Кит говорил правду: он мало где улыбается, на вопросы отвечает коротко и односложно, словно за лишнюю подробность его кто-то осудит. За это пресса называет его таинственным и очаровательным, а журналисты предлагают вознаграждения хотя бы за маленький кусочек его личной жизни.

Личная жизнь. Лэнс не находит ничего о том, с кем Кит Когане встречался или встречается, и остаётся доволен – либо Кит настолько хорошо шифруется, либо, и это более вероятно, ни в ком пока не заинтересован. 

Ещё, конечно, Лэнс смотрит его фильмы, усевшись в диванное гнездо из пледа, подушек и огромной тарелки с попкорном, и нельзя сказать, что они ему сильно нравятся. Сюжеты он предсказывает ещё с первых минут без всякой аннотации, в основном это типичная американская киножевачка, но Кит – и Лэнсу это почему-то самому приятно, – на фоне остальных актёров играет очень хорошо. Настолько, что порой Лэнс пересматривает отдельные сцены и периодически ставит воспроизведение на паузу, чтобы получше рассмотреть Кита.

Кит с мало кому идущим маллетом и впрямь чертовски красив. Кит горяч, не зря Лэнс вчера сказал об этом Пидж, причём именно голливудской искуственности, этого ненатурального лоска в нём нет. Во всяком случае, пока нет. Возможно, это из-за возраста и недостатка опыта, а может, из-за того, что он приехал в Нью-Йорк из Мичигана всего пару лет назад. Вычитав в какой-то газетёнке, что он родился в Лансинге, Лэнс ухмыляется.

– Кто-то, не будем показывать пальцем, кто, серьёзно запал на этого парня, – Ханк бросает двенадцатигранный кубик, и тот чудом не падает на ковёр. – То есть за полтора часа, что мы тут сидим, ты сказал имя «Кит» раз тридцать.

– Если не пятьдесят, – Ромелль кивает, подогнув под себя ногу. – Ханк, милый, ты не туда фишку переставил.

– О, спасибо.

– И ничего я не запал, – Лэнс опрокидывает в себя полкружки вишнёвого эля, который Ханк и Ромелль притащили к нему домой вместе с пиццей, новой настольной игрой и поддразниваниями. – Надо же мне изучить того, с кем я в субботу буду стоять на одной сцене. Тем более, у него ноль познаний в комедии! Ноль умения смешить публику! Ноль…

– Ноль шансов устоять перед твоим обаянием, да, мы всё поняли, Лэнс, – Ханк улыбается. От него никогда ничего не скроешь, и за два года дружбы, один из которых они провели вместе на съёмочной площадке, Лэнс хорошо это уяснил. – Но согласись, ты даже про Энди столько не узнавал полгода назад.

– Потому что про Энди я и так уже всё знал! – горячо отрицает Лэнс, – как можно не знать про Энди, когда работаешь в «Субботнем вечере»?! [12]

– Тут он тебя уел, – подмечает Ромелль. – Тебе надо было кого-нибудь другого вспоминать, с Энди слишком просто.

Ханк поднимает ладони. 

– Я просто буду ждать, когда в воскресенье ты проснёшься в слезах и начнёшь есть мороженое прямо из коробки, – мирно отвечает он, передвигая разрисованную фигурку рыцаря на игровом поле. – И вот тогда я пойму, что был прав. Ромелль, кубик у тебя?

– А если у них впрямь что-то получится? – кинувшая кубик Ромелль делает ход и отламывает кусочек венской вафли с разноцветным мармеладом. – Шансы нашего Лэнса, конечно, малы, мы всё-таки говорим о суперклассном Ките, но вдруг случится вотэтоповорот? Ты позовёшь нас на свадьбу, Лэнс?

– Аааа да не нравится он мне в этом смысле! – Лэнс хватается за голову, что, напротив, выдаёт его с потрохами, ведь разведка жизни Кита заняла у него весь день. – Хватит, хватит, хва-тит, лучше скажите, как мне его рассмешить! Он какой-то шутконепробиваемый!

– Неа, вот уж нетушки, Лэнс, неа, – Ханк жестом останавливает Ромелль, готовую, видимо, уже что-то посоветовать, – сам же заварил, сам и расхлёбывай. Ромелль, не вздумай ему ничего подсказывать.

– Я просто хотела сказать, что у Лэнса козявка из носа торчит, – жмёт плечами Ромелль, и Лэнс, красный как рак, вылетает в ванную. – Что?

Ханк хохочет на всю квартиру – неудивительно, что какой-то бешеный фанат залил на ютуб компиляцию с его неповторимым громким смехом, от которого тоже хочется прыснуть. Ромелль в качестве живого доказательства теперь трясётся рядом тоже.

– Можете ржать сколько влезет, голубятки, но я его всё равно рассмешу, – Лэнс возвращается через несколько секунд с блестящим от воды лицом и чересчур мокрыми волосами, будто подставил всю голову под кран. – Не знаю, как, но убьюсь и рассмешу, и не таких раскалывали.

– Сам смотри не расколись, – советует Ханк, и Лэнс очень хорошо запоминает эти его слова, потому что стоит Киту хоть мельком всплыть в его голове, как он невольно начинает улыбаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [12] Ханк и Лэнс имеют в виду Энди Сэмберга, игравшего в SNL с 2005 по 2012 год.


	5. 3.

Смотреть на Кита, сидящего за столом напротив всего в нескольких сантиметрах, вообще-то невыносимо, потому что он ослепителен, но у Лэнса нет выбора. «Коробочка лжи» [13] – одна из самых популярных игр его шоу, и если он откажется сыграть в неё с Китом Когане, публика его элементарно никогда не простит.

– Правила простые, – говорит Лэнс, мысленно похвалив свою выдержку и мнимое спокойствие. – Вот тут, – он выученным жестом показывает на стеллаж у стола, – стоят коробки, где лежит какой-то предмет. 

– Прям любой? – уточняет не дожидаясь Кит, с интересом окинув взглядом все десять коробок с номерками. В небольшой картонной рамке, стоящей между ним и Лэнсом, он выглядит живой портретной фотографией.

– Прям любой. Никто не знает, что туда положили, в том числе я. Твоя задача – назвать мне этот предмет, и я должен угадать, правду ты мне сказал или нет. Затем мы меняемся. 

Брови Кита незаметно, совсем чуть-чуть, ползут вверх, и Лэнс невольно чувствует жар на щеках от последней фразы. Зачем он сказал так? Нельзя было придумать другую формулировку? К счастью, на его лице столько тонального крема, который старательно прячет веснушки, что ничего не видно.

– Если хочешь, могу быть первым, так что угадывать, правду я говорю или нет, придётся сначала тебе, – предлагает Лэнс, и Кит, что удивительно, соглашается, знакомо складывает руки на груди. – Оки-доки! Какую же коробку мне выбрать?

Аудитория начинает азартно выкрикивать номера, и Лэнс играючи всё-таки останавливается на седьмой коробке. На ощупь она лёгкая, но Лэнс перетаскивает её на стол с таким видом, словно она весит минимум килограмма два. Сев и открыв её так, чтобы у Кита и шанса не было подглядеть, Лэнс видит в декоративных опилках железную статуэтку Эйфелевой башни. Лэнс ухмыляется и переводит взгляд на замершего в ожидании Кита.

– И что же там? – спрашивает Кит под свисты зрителей. – Давай, расскажи мне, Лэнс, что в этой коробке.

– О, в ней кое-что действительно крутое, – интригующе отвечает Лэнс, стараясь не улыбаться по-дурацки из-за того, как игриво Кит произнёс его имя, – но не буду тебя мучить, всё-таки ты новичок. В ней лежит красный шар для боулинга. Гладкий, округлый... по нему и его дырочкам очень приятно скользить пальцами, знаешь ли. 

По студии проносится интимное «у-у-у», а у Кита поджимаются губы. Лэнс на что угодно готов поспорить, что под своим слоем максимально белого тонального крема он тоже покраснел, и доволен как слон.

– Ты лжёшь, – уверенно отвечает после паузы Кит, и Лэнс с притворной досадой ударяет ладонью по столу. 

– Новичкам везёт! – восклицает он и демонстрирует фигурку. – Нет, правда, я же так старался не выдать себя! Посмотри, какая классная Эйфелевая башня. Всю жизнь мечтал побывать в Париже и поцеловаться на ней. У тебя была такая мечта?

– Видел бы ты, как ты поднял коробку... Просто хоть «Оскар» выдавай вне очереди, – Кит ухмыляется, встаёт и начинает выбирать коробку уже для себя, прислушиваясь к зрителям. – Кроме того, шар для боулинга туда бы элементарно не влез, а очередь за поцелуями, кстати, в лучшем случае занимается с утра. Не то чтобы я там был, но знаю.

– А ты не думал, что это мог быть миниатюрный шар для боулинга? – Лэнс силой воли заставляет себя не продолжать тему с поцелуями.

– Один-ноль, Лэнс, смирись и прими меня таким, какой я есть, – обласкав, нарочно уж или нет, уши Лэнса ещё раз, Кит усаживается на место с третьей коробкой. Внимательно её осматривает, аккуратно вскрывает, с улыбкой показывает что-то зрителям. Лэнс наблюдает за ним, в нетерпении ёрзая. – Оу.

– Я готов к твоей феноменальной лжи, сладкий, – Лэнс подвигается ближе к столу, не сводя с Кита взгляда. – Жги.

– Здесь бургер, завернутый в полиэтилен, – Кит смотрит прямо в его глаза, и Лэнс слышит бой своего сердца в ушах. Шепотки и смешки аудитории доносятся до него как издалека, и единственное, что ему хочется сейчас – не пялиться так откровенно, не нырять в эти омуты с головой, как тогда, но ничего поделать с собой он не может, они оба заигрывают напропалую и не могут остановиться. – Наверное, он несвежий и вообще пятилетней давности. Даже с чеком. Не покусанный. 

– Из него выглядывают листики салата? – Лэнсу до мурашек на загривке хочется протянуть руку и коснуться Кита сквозь эту рамку. – Помидорка? Огурчик? Хоть что-нибудь? 

– Д... Нет, – сбивается Кит, отводит потемневший пуще прежнего взгляд, и Лэнс победно улыбается. Облегчение позволяет ему отвлечься от переживаний.

– Ты говоришь правду! 

– Угадал, – Кит показывает ему прозрачный пакет. В нём действительно лежит аппетитный маленький бургер, как две капли воды похожий на те, которыми они перекусили в первый день их знакомства. – Так бы и съел.

– Я бы всё-таки не советовал, кто знает, сколько он пролежал в этом пакете? – Лэнс натягивает на лицо серьёзное выражение и снимает следующую коробку под номером один. – В этот раз тебе не победить.

– Испытай меня, – отвечает Кит, и у Лэнса вновь горят уши. Он сглатывает, заглядывает в коробку и видит кинжал, скорее всего, сделанный из пластика и купленный в магазине игрушек. Кинжал как кинжал. Длинный. Не очень широкий. На чёрной рукоятке у него выгравирована красная львиная морда. – Ну что?

– Ммм… Дай подумать, как мне лучше сказать тебе правду. Или же нахально солгать, – Лэнс откладывает кинжал в сторонку и вновь пристально смотрит на Кита. Прежние гости такой взгляд обычно не выдерживают и прыскают, но с Китом этот трюк не проходит. Лэнс вдобавок корчит гримасу, раздув ноздри – и безрезультатно. Кит лишь чуть прищуривается. – Чёрт возьми, с тобой так весело играть. 

– Я рад, – хмыкает Кит.

– Передо мной сейчас лежит холодное оружие. Ненастоящее, на американском телевидении такие вещи показывать нельзя, конечно, но оно гнётся и, мне думается, годится для многих разных игрищ.

– Игрищ? – Кит почему-то улыбается. – Детских игрищ?

– Я бы с тобой и сейчас им поигрался, – Лэнс двигает бровями и выбивает-таки бинго – Кит переводит взгляд на пол, его губы дрожат, аудитория хихикает. – Ах ты проказник, это всего лишь кинжал. На нём есть львиная морда, но не как на логотипе «Эм Джи Эм» [14]. Куда проще, как будто ребёнок нарисовал. 

– Ты говоришь правду, – говорит смело Кит, не взяв и минутки на размышления, – ты просто знаешь, как мне нравится холодное оружие, и пользуешься этим. Лестно, Лэнс, лестно. 

– Ха! – Лэнс выхватывает кинжал из ножен и устремляет клинок в сторону Кита, прокалывает невидимое стекло из воздуха в стоящей между ними рамке. – Между прочим, следующий раунд может стать последним. Кое-кто из нас может проиграть, а кто-то выиграть. Ты готов?

– Всегда готов, – Кит долго выбирает коробку, жестами советуясь со зрителями. Для него такое своеобразное общение в новинку, но вот он снимает восьмую и вскрывает её. Долго смотрит внутрь, покусывая губу. – Любопытно. А кто собирает эти коробки?

– Ты думаешь, я вот так возьму и выдам тебе имена креативщиков? – Лэнс выгибает бровь. – Вообще-то Ларри, Фредди и Вик, за что им огромное спасибо!

– О даааа, – тянет Кит под аплодисменты публики в честь сценаристов. – Я их прямо специально поймаю после шоу и поблагодарю лично. 

Лэнс моргает. Кит уже не смотрит в свою коробку, пялится на него, сложив руки на столе и чуть нагнувшись вперёд.

– Что в коробке? – спрашивает Лэнс. Он тоже складывает руки на столе, полностью зеркалит Кита в его движении, расстояние между ними теперь кажется не таким уж и большим. 

Если Лэнс перегнётся прямо сейчас через стол, он сможет поцеловать Кита. Коснуться его губ, узнать, насколько они мягкие или, наоборот, сухие, есть ли на них прозрачный бальзам. Пять лет назад он пользовался клубничным.

– Так что в коробке, Кит? – шёпотом переспрашивает Лэнс, потому что в горле пересыхает.

– Презерватив, Лэнс, – на полном серьёзе отвечает Кит, и Лэнс застывает. – Банановый. В пачке. Может, ребристый, я не вчитывался. Упаковка, кстати, очень легко рвётся...

Кит настолько спокойно говорит о таких вещах, что у Лэнса едет крыша. Кит перешёл все границы, Кит заставил его вспомнить, каково это, лёжа под ним рвать зубами серебристый квадратик, и Лэнс готов поклясться, что вся аудитория сейчас чувствует между ними не просто искры, а пожар, и закусывает губу, чтобы истерично не рассмеяться. Улыбается в зал, хихикает в ладонь.

Ещё мысленно молится, чтобы его стояк никто не заметил.

– Что? – переспрашивает он, давясь, и Кит кивает. – Презерватив?

– Он самый.

Кит явно врёт, там не может быть презерватива, такие вещи попросту не кладут в коробки по регламенту и кодексу этики, но Лэнс не может больше здесь с ним сидеть и потому выпаливает:

– Разрази меня гром, если это ложь!

Аудитория взрывается улюлюканьем, и Кит торжествующе улыбается – секунду спустя Лэнс видит в его ладони карманный календарик с Млечным путём.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [13] "Box of lies" - одна из рубрик шоу "The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon".  
> [14] Лэнс имеет в виду кинокомпанию "Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer".


	6. Среда

В среду Лэнс прилетает в студию, едва не опоздав: задний бампер его новёхонькой «Рено» умудрилась «поцеловать» шикарная «БМВ», белокурая владелица которой потом целых пятнадцать минут умоляла его не вызывать полицию, так как машину ей подарил очень ревнивый и очень злой муж, и Лэнс, конечно, как самый настоящий джентльмен, не смог ни в чём её обвинить, тем более на бамперах, чудо какое, не осталось никаких вмятин или царапин. Кроме того, в знак благодарности он получил не только номер телефона, но и потрясающий, полный страсти...

– И ты ожидаешь, что мы поверим? – скептически смотрит на Лэнса Пидж. – Серьёзно?

– Ну ладно, белокурой владелицей был я, – жмёт плечами Лэнс, усаживаясь с ней рядом. Кит, слушавший всю историю с другого конца стола, приветственно кивает, но, к сожалению Лэнса, даже не улыбается. – А в остальном чистая правда. Ну, разумеется, кроме потрясающего, полного страсти…

– Тебе ещё повезло, что хозяин «Бэхи» тебя отпустил, – перебивает его сидящий рядом Роло, голос у которого такой расслабленный, будто он по жизни ходит немного под кайфом. – Я как-то раз влетел в «Мерс», и там оказался такой ублюдок, что мы с ним несколько месяцев судились из-за отпечатка грязи моего бампера на его бампере.

Лэнс давит невольную ухмылку.

– Погоди-погоди секунду. Ты оставил отпечаток своего грязного бампера на его бампере?

– Ага, – до Роло тоже доходит, он фыркает и хлопает Лэнса по ладони. Пидж закатывает глаза. – Я выиграл, кстати. 

Договорить они не успевают – вошедший Широ объявляет начало обсуждения и предварительного чтения скетчей, которые написали сценаристы. Всего у них собирается тридцать девять коротких эпизодов, и каждый необходимо рассмотреть со всех сторон, включая технические. Лэнс, сказать честно, очень любит этот этап: на нём все впервые узнают новые шутки и порой хохочут по пять минут над особенно забавными пёрлами.

– Вы выиграли новый дом в рамках проекта «Экстремальное преображение», и прямо сейчас на вас смотрит вся страна, у-у-у! – зачитывает со скрипта Лэнс, повысив голос настолько, что он становится похож на визг. – Поздравляем! Уаау!! Йеееей!!

– Оу… Окей, – монотонно отвечает Кит со своего листа, и в его голосе, как и задумано, вообще нет никаких эмоций. Судя по скрипту, его везунчик-персонаж будет ещё и отрешённо есть картофельные чипсы со вкусом бекона или сыра. 

– Просто «окей»? – Лэнс кидает на него округлившийся взгляд. – Мы собираемся построить для вас абсолютно новый дом, йеееей!! Представить не могу, как вы себя чувствуете! Как вы себя чувствуете?!

– Хорошо, – по-прежнему спокойно отвечает Кит, не раскалывая своего меланхоличного персонажа. – Классно.

Пидж довольно улыбается и ставит галочку напротив этого скетча в своём списке. [15]

Чтение скетчей с подробным обсуждением одежды и макияжа, за которые отвечают Коран и Найма соответственно, занимает около четырёх часов. К моменту, когда они дочитывают последний, вымотанным себя чувствует даже Лэнс. О Ките он говорить не берётся, но одно знает точно: во время разыгрывания скетча про пару, которой следует развестись [16], он едва не засмеялся. Вполне возможно, что если бы они орали друг на друга в настоящей сцене, а не за столом на расстоянии в метра три, так бы и получилось. Лэнса это воодушевляет.

Впрочем, поговорить об этом с Китом он не успевает, потому что сразу после этого тот вместе с главными сценаристами уходит в кабинет Широ. Лэнса каждый раз пожирает любопытство, что же там творится помимо принятия окончательных решений, но он надеется, что когда-нибудь сам окажется ведущим и всё узнает.

– А Кит вполне себе ничего, – задумчиво говорит Лэнсу нагнавший его на парковке Роло. В этот раз дальше предварительных прошла только парочка его скетчей, хотя его чувство юмора Лэнс уважает и ценит чуть ли не выше собственного. – Я-то думал, он дуб дубом, но мне понравилось, как он читал роли. Прямо профессионально в плане эмоций, хотя сам знаешь, актёрам у нас часто сложно. Нет времени отрепетировать, не знаешь точный текст заранее, и всё такое.

– Да, Кит удивительно хорош… Как думаешь, он расколет какого-нибудь персонажа в субботу? – Лэнс кидает взгляд на часы. Ещё слишком рано, чтобы ехать домой, и он прикидывает, сколько времени Кит проторчит у Широ. В среднем это занимает час-полтора. – Думаю, в твоём скетче про коронёра он тупо не сможет сдержаться [17].

– Хм, если бы он был на месте Лотора, с чьим личиком ты будешь играться, то да, вряд ли, но он просто наблюдатель, так что… – Роло хитро улыбается. – Ты бы хотел, чтобы он оказался на месте Лотора? Полуголый под простыней? С закрытыми глазами и под твоими шаловливыми ручками? 

– А кто бы не хотел? – парирует Лэнс, хотя он ещё во время чтения представил его именно в этой роли и мысленно сгорел дотла. – Думаю, что это всё Широ – он не захотел, чтобы половина Америки в субботу померла от чувства прекрасного.

– Широ проницателен и коварен… Ты домой? – Роло снимает с сигнализации свой красный «Седан». – Или как?

– Да, но я… – Лэнс растерянно хлопает руками по карманам куртки, – я, похоже, оставил ключи в студии, чёрт. Придётся вернуться.

– Оке. До завтра, Лэнс, – Роло коротко ему машет и усаживается в автомобиль. Вряд ли он о чём-то догадался, но Лэнс на всякий случай ещё раз ощупывает куртку, мастерски игнорирует ключи во внутреннем кармане и поднимается наверх.

Кита ему приходится ждать два томительных часа. За это время Лэнс успевает вдоволь посидеть и полежать на бесформенном кресле-мешке, выпить почти литр «Спрайта» и пожалеть об этом, посмотреть вагон старых скетчей на ютубе и посадить почти всю зарядку смартфона. К счастью, в куртке у него находится пауэр-банк, и последняя проблема отпадает сама собой.

Ханк в мессенджере шлёт ему вагоны ржущих смайликов. Он смеётся над тем, что Лэнс вообще-то чудовищно не любит ждать, но тут терпелив как Будда; что вместо ламповых посиделок с ним и Ромелль в баре он надеется поболтать с вечно занятым Китом; что Лэнс давненько не был настолько наивен и настолько влюблён. Ханк смеётся незлобно, он попросту иначе не умеет, а кроме того – специально или нет, – попадает в самую точку.

Последний раз Лэнс влюблялся так сильно два года назад, и ему отчасти неловко думать, что он буквально сходил с ума по Широ. Тому самому Широ, с которым прямо сейчас разговаривает Кит. Лэнс надувает губы, забирается на кресло с ногами и строчит Ханку гневное сообщение, полное красных рожиц.

С Широ всё получилось… не то чтобы больно, но безнадёжно. Лэнс западает с первой минуты, как видит его после собственного прослушивания, да и сложно не – Широ и теперь красив, мускулист и улыбчив, как какая-нибудь фотомодель с обложки глянца. Непонятно, как его с такой внешностью вообще занесло в продюсерские дебри, но Лэнс не жалуется. Широ с ним вежлив, добр и сдержан, и хотя Лэнс видит его не так часто, как бы ему хотелось, он жадно ловит каждый его выдох. Каждое движение и слово. Всего за пару недель он узнаёт о нём всё, что получается найти в интернете, подолгу крутится на студии, стремясь увидеть его хоть краешком глаза, а вечерами ест мороженое в полном одиночестве дома, потому что Широ всё-таки недосягаем.

Лэнс знает, потому что не видит себя рядом с ним. Может, глупо это – представлять себя с кем-то бок о бок и прикидывать, смотритесь вы или нет, слишком по-девчоночьи к тому же, – но для Лэнса Широ словно из другой лиги или даже планеты. Оказываясь неподалёку от него, Лэнс всегда мгновенно чувствует себя неуклюжим, собственные ноги, которыми он обычно гордится, кажутся щуплыми, а голос – истерично-тонким, мультяшным. Перед Широ он чаще всего несёт ахинею, неправильно читает слова с карточек, ломает персонажа в двух случаях из трёх. Сначала Широ списывает это на волнение новичка и сочувствующе улыбается, а вот через три месяца начинает повышать голос. Несильно, но ощутимо, так, что Лэнс каждый раз вжимает голову в плечи и после репетиций долго гуляет по парку.

Невозможно, чтобы Широ ответил взаимностью на чувства Лэнса, и невозможно, чтобы они при этом продлились долго.

Влюблённость в Широ отпускает Лэнса примерно через полгода. Во многом это благодаря выматывающей, но чертовски интересной работе и знакомству с Ханком, который заставляет его нормально есть, сосредотачиваться на выпусках и как можно чаще читать желтуху на сомнительных сайтах. Как ни удивительно, это работает – от сплетен о том, что Широ встречается с какой-нибудь голубоглазой красоткой или грудастой брюнеткой, а то и с самой Аллурой, Лэнсу становится легче, ведь у него есть твёрдое правило «никогда-не-разбивать-пары». Он в курсе, каково быть брошенным – каково слушать, что он «замечательный, но», пусть раньше так больно это всё не было, – и обрекать на подобное кого-либо, кто так же сильно любит Широ, Лэнс считает ниже своего достоинства. У него, в конце концов, вся жизнь впереди, он ещё разлюбит, он переживёт.

Он не замечает, когда именно встречаться с Широ становится проще, а мандраж пропадает. Лёгкость и пустоту вместо густой влюблённости Лэнс остро осознаёт лишь тогда, когда на вечеринке в честь особенно ударного выпуска с Полом Раддом Широ дарит ему шикарную улыбку вместе с поздравлением, и сердце при этом продолжает бодро стучать.

Лэнс тогда на радостях закатывает собственную вечеринку на крыше дома и просыпается днём в ванне, обнимая бутылку цветочного шампуня.

– Лэнс? Что ты тут делаешь?

Голос Кита звучит почти над ухом, и Лэнс, полностью ушедший в воспоминания, чуть не подпрыгивает. Кит стоит рядом и выглядит, сказать честно, не очень хорошо: он весь бледный и уставший, а ещё, похоже, голодный, раз держится за живот.

– Кит! – Лэнс вскакивает с кресла, не успев дописать Ханку сообщение. – Я просто… Я хотел узнать, какие вы скетчи в итоге выбрали, всё-таки я в половине играю, надо быть готовым.

В словах Лэнса есть толика правды – ему правда интересно, что же пойдёт в выпуск, – и Кит, похоже, ему верит. 

– Можешь не переживать, мы выбрали самые смешные. В том числе и «Коронёра», – говорит Кит, и в его голосе Лэнс отчётливо слышит усталость. От общения, людей, суматохи. Наверное, Кит самый настоящий интроверт.

– Класс, – Лэнс улыбается и как бы ненавязчиво, хотя на это уходит всё его мастерство, продолжает, – слушай, я тут хотел завернуть в бар к Ханку, не хочешь со мной? Там вкусная еда, особенно лазанья, и цены не кусачие.

– Ну, раз не кусачие, то пойдём, – соглашается Кит и надевает красную кожанку, которую всё это время держал в руках. Лэнс уже потом соображает, что деньги для Кита, как для востребованного актёра, ни разу не проблема, но тогда это неважно. – Завтра репетиции с утра.

– Ага, – они идут на парковку, навстречу попадается редкий персонал, который из-за спешки и кучи бумаг их не замечает. – Надо же всё прогнать и проверить, как ты будешь смотреться в париках и соответствующей одежде. Если к тебе начнёт приставать Найма, ты только свистни, идёт?

– Найма?

– Найма, – на полном серьёзе кивает Лэнс и обхватывает себя за плечи, словно его пробил озноб. – Страшная женщина. Спорю, что она может убить одной косметичкой, просто никто не выжил, чтобы об этом рассказать. Но вкус и талант к переодеваниям с макияжем у неё богичный, она тебя за пять минут превратит в бомжа.

– Ни разу не играл бомжа... Интересно будет попробовать, – Кит достаёт смартфон и, пока Лэнс давит улыбку, звонит своему агенту. – Алло... Да, я освободился, но сейчас иду с коллегой в бар, хотим обсудить завтрашние репетиции... Да, знаю.. Нет, не совсем... С собой... Договорились.

– Она тебя так контролирует? – спрашивает Лэнс. – А вы с ней как роли выбираете? Так же, как во второй части «Дневников принцессы» выбирали мужа для Энн Хатауэй?

Кит качает головой и убирает смартфон, после чего достаёт из внутреннего кармана бело-красную кепку и тёмные очки.

– Маскировка? – Лэнс ухмыляется и натягивает на голову капюшон куртки. – Ты похож на Эша из «Покемонов».

– В таком случае ты мой Пикачу, – Кит смотрит на его капюшон, видимо, вставший торчком, и Лэнс не знает, что его шокирует больше: сам факт, что Кит знает о «Покемонах», его внезапная шутка или не менее внезапное «мой». – После того, как один поклонник подскочил ко мне в одном плаще и вежливо спросил, можно ли ему быстренько, кхм, подрочить, она мало куда отпускает меня без сопровождения.

– Если что-то подобное произойдёт, я тебя защищу, не волнуйся, – хихикает Лэнс, и Кит изгибает бровь.

Утром Кит приехал в студию на такси, так что в бар они едут на машине Лэнса. Лэнс немного переживает, как Кит отнесётся к его малышке, у которой на задних сидениях лежит смятый в кучу плед, пустые пластиковые бутылки и пакетики из-под гамбургеров с прошлой недели, но Кит не говорит ничего, и Лэнс расслабляется. Нужное им место, где из-за невзрачного внешнего вида околачиваются только знающие, всего в паре кварталов от студии – Лэнс и Ханк присмотрели его ещё два года назад и с тех пор регулярно туда ходят. 

Ханк с Ромелль, сидящие за отдельным столиком с кружками пива, радостно машут, стоит Лэнсу оказаться в их поле зрения, а потом при виде Кита так и замирают с поднятыми руками. Лэнс кожей ощущает, как неловко и дискомфортно сразу становится Киту.

– Они просто не ожидали, что ты согласишься прийти, вот и всё, – объясняет доверительным шёпотом Лэнс, наклонившись к нему. От Кита вкусно, едва заметно пахнет каким-то парфюмом с морскими нотками. Лэнсу, который сам предпочитает древесные или цитрусовые ароматы, он тоже нравится. – Считают, что я недостаточно обаятелен, а ты слишком занят. Забавно, что в обоих случаях они сильно ошибаются.

– Пожалуй, – отвечает Кит, и Лэнс, покраснев, подводит его к столику. – Добрый вечер... Я Кит.

– Привет, Кит, – Ханк протягивает ему огроменную ладонь, дружелюбно улыбаясь, – я Ханк. Лэнс нам про тебя все уши прожужжал.

– И ничего не прожужжал! – возмущается Лэнс, усевшись напротив них. – Так, упомянул пару раз в новостях, дело житейское.

– Он про вас тоже много чего говорил, – Кит садится рядом, на миг коснувшись бедра Лэнса своим, и Лэнса кидает в жар. – А вы Ромелль, я прав?

– Господи да, мы так рады с тобой познакомиться, Кит! – Ромелль заключает ладонь Кита в свои и несколько секунд держит её так, словно она из золота. Глаза у неё при этом блестят от восторга, и когда Кит неловко убирает руку, она внимательно рассматривает свои. – Я больше никогда не буду их мыть.

– Переигрываешь, лапуля, – говорит со смешком Ханк и жестом просит официантку подойти к их столику.

Кит, как Лэнс и предполагал, довольно голоден – в ход идёт разрекламированная им лазанья, салат из овощей, безалкогольный яблочный сидр, а потом ещё и солёные орешки в придачу. Лэнс в свою очередь ограничивается бургером, тарелкой начос и кружкой светлого пива. Не очень полезно, зато вкусно. Всё это время они сидят рядом, то и дело задевая друг друга локтями или ногами, и от каждого такого прикосновения Лэнса словно бьёт током.

– Тебе нравится быть актёром, Кит? – Ромелль не хватает лишь сердечек во взгляде, которым она сверлит Кита. – А в «Субботнем вечере» нравится?

– Вполне, но насчёт «Субботнего вечера» ещё не понял. Надеюсь, всё пройдёт хорошо, – Кит так ловко сминает первый вопрос, что Лэнс хмыкает в кружку. – Повезло, что нет съемок, и я относительно свободен.

– О да, – со знанием дела говорит Ханк, – мы как-то раз очень психовали из-за Криса Хэмсворта. У парня каждый день был настолько распланирован, что он даже в туалет по минутам бегал.

– А мне так ты об этом не рассказывал, – с укором переводит на него взгляд Лэнс, но Ханк его игнорирует.

– Помню, на репетиции в четверг он был ровно полтора часа, за которые мы не успели абсолютно ничего, – Ханк стягивает из тарелки Лэнса треугольничек начос, – и все боялись, что мы настолько опозоримся, что шоу возьмут да закроют.

– Ты слишком драматизируешь, а ещё заканчивай тырить мою еду! – Лэнс закрывает тарелку ладонями и едва не наваливается сверху грудью. – И я видел скетчи с Хэмсвортом, особенно где он рекламирует «Тора», и чёрт, он был хорош! [18]

– Но мы-то не были уверены, что он хорош, так что это был сюрприз для всей команды, – Ханк усмехается. – В любом случае, вам повезло, что Кит свободен.

– Намекаешь, что я не так хорош, как Хэмсворт? – Кит смотрит на Ханка, и тот спешно качает головой, чуть не уронив свою кружку на пол. – Если нужно будет, я перестану спать и буду работать ночью, пока не стану в себе уверен.

– Да нет же, я просто имел в виду…

– Многие на «Субботнем вечере» теряются, – подключается мигом Лэнс, заметив, что Ромелль воинственно готова примерить на себя роль адвоката Ханка. Кит поворачивается к Лэнсу и смотрит на него в упор. Он такой серьёзный, что в первый момент Лэнсу хочется хихикнуть, но он сдерживается. – Актёры привыкли зазубрить роль и всё, но тут это не работает, потому что кое-кто, например, Роло, может прямо во время скетча менять карточки, чтобы ты раскололся, или как-то менять формулировку, чтобы шутка сработала лучше.

– Разве мы завтра получим не готовые варианты? – Кит едва заметно хмурится.

– Нет, конечно, – Лэнс улыбается. – Это слишком утопично. Вот увидишь, завтра текст в некоторых поменяется до неузаваемости. Нет предела совершенству, как говорится. Однажды мы показывали скетч, который Широ решил добавить часа за три до эфира. Он решил, что нас это «встряхнет», – он показывает кавычки пальцами.

– Но встряхнуло же, – Ханк салютует кружкой, провозглашая тост за шоу, и вечер снова становится ленивым и расслабленным.

Ханк и Ромелль уходят из бара где-то через час, ссылаясь на какой-то классный сериал про наёмного убийцу, желающего стать актёром, и Лэнс с Китом – наконец-то, – остаются наедине. Честно говоря, Лэнс не уверен, хочется ли Киту продолжать здесь сидеть, но он никуда не торопится, и это успокаивает.

Орешки в тарелке почти заканчиваются, и официантка оперативно приносит им новую.

– Как ты понял, что хочешь стать комиком? – спрашивает вдруг Кит. Вместо сидра он уже потягивает горячий глинтвейн, пересев на место Ханка и Ромелль, так что Лэнс сейчас может любоваться им сколько душеньке угодно.

– Ну, – Лэнс барабанит по своей практически опустевшей кружке. От окутавшего сознание хмеля, знакомого уюта и внимательности Кита к его персоне ему сильно хочется мурлыкать. – Мне всегда нравились комедии в детстве. Я смотрел их часами, но мама никогда не ругалась. Может, её устраивало, что я торчу дома перед теликом, а не на улице в какой-нибудь компании, не знаю, но она позволяла мне сидеть допоздна и смотреть шоу с Фереллом и тот же «Субботний вечер». Потом как-то раз в школе, мне было пятнадцать, я решил вступить в театральный кружок и в итоге опозорился.

– Что случилось?

В голосе Кита не слышалось никакой фальши или ложного беспокойства, которое проскальзывает у каждого второго, и от этого в груди у Лэнса потеплело ещё больше. С Китом было хорошо.

– Я не смог выучить роль какого-то там парня из «Робин Гуда», – он жмёт плечами. – То есть я старался, конечно, меня не пугала публика, наоборот, я так хотел выступать, что ночами не спал, но этого оказалось мало. Меня ругали на репетициях, постоянно подсказывали, считали полным тупицей, но я правда старался. В конце концов... Я думал, что всё вызубрил, роль от зубов отскакивала, но я вышел на сцену и… будто потерял голос. Я стоял и смотрел на старшеклассников в первых рядах, на ребят, которые играли со мной, и в голове было пусто. Совсем. Я запаниковал и сбежал.

Лэнс допивает остатки пива из кружки и корит себя за то, что оно настолько развязало ему язык – о его школьном фиаско, таком глупом и смешном, не знает даже Ханк. Кит же молчит, но не отводит взгляда. Лэнсу запоздало приходит мысль, что, в отличие от него, он абсолютно трезв, а значит, отлично всё запомнит.

– Зато ты попытался, и это похвально, – говорит Кит без намёка на насмешку или презрение, и неловкость, возникшая было за их столиком, мгновенно спадает. Лэнс смотрит на него во все глаза. – Ты бы пожалел, если бы не попробовал. Что было дальше?

– Я ушёл из кружка и решил готовиться к поступлению в колледж, как хотела моя мама, – Лэнс улыбается. – После школы поступил на факультет общественных отношений, бла-бла-бла, а потом мне что-то втемяшилось в голову, и я стал думать, почему всё-таки в кружке у меня ничего не получилось. У тебя было такое?

– Чтобы я думал о прошлом? Никогда, – хмыкает Кит, однако Лэнс сваливает всё на безалкогольность его напитков и не обижается. Он ещё успеет всё вытянуть.

– И однажды на паре экономики меня осенило, – Лэнс заговорщически нагибается ближе к Киту через столик. Кит не отодвигается, и его лицо близко-близко, можно пересчитать ресницы. – Мне хотелось импровизировать, а не произносить выученные фразочки. Эффект неожиданности, участие публики в представлении, адреналин… Мне так этого хотелось! Какой театр может это всё дать? И я решил попробовать стендап.

– А как же колледж? Я буду очень удивлён, если ты его закончил.

– Вот, значит, как? – притворно возмущается Лэнс, но кивает. – Сначала подрабатывал, пока учился, потом всё резко стало серьёзным, и я бросил, – он отдаёт пустую кружку официантке и отказывается от повторной порции. – Слушай, ты ещё хочешь тут сидеть? Могли бы прогуляться, вечер вроде хороший…

– Пойдём, – Кит тянется к кожанке и достаёт из кошелька карточку. 

Лэнс сразу просит раздельный счёт.

О начале карьеры Лэнс рассказывает уже на улице, пока они неспешно наворачивают круги по району – историю эту он рассказывал сотни раз, кроме того, она в сокращённом варианте есть и на его страничке в «Википедии», но Кит всё равно слушает его не перебивая. С погодой им впрямь повезло: сентябрьский ветер на удивление тёплый, асфальт сухой, небо всё ещё светлое. Кит в этой вечерней симфонии выглядит гармонично, он уже не маскируется и, хоть говорит не слишком много, никуда не пропадает. Лэнс отлично чувствует, когда человек при разговоре с ним где-то в себе, и с Китом такого нет. Он полностью тут, с Лэнсом, каждую секунду их неторопливой прогулки. 

Лэнсу в целом кажется, что он знает Кита всю жизнь.

– Подбросить тебя до дома? – спрашивает Лэнс, когда они возвращаются на парковку к его машине через целый час. На улице уже холодает. – Или до дома агента? Она тебя ждёт?

– Она заберёт меня отсюда через час, – отвечает Кит, и Лэнс вспоминает, что он несколько минут назад отправил кому-то сообщение. – А ты нормально доедешь? Ты три кружки пива всё-таки выдул.

– Я быстро пьянею, но и быстро трезвею, тем более в такой клёвой компании, – Лэнс подмигивает. Алкоголь на самом деле успел полностью выветриться.

– Ладно, – Кит впервые за вечер ему улыбается, и, Лэнс уверен, этой улыбке его никто на актёрском не учил. – Спасибо за вечер, Лэнс. Правда. Интересно было познакомиться с твоими друзьями и поболтать. Лазанья тоже была вкусной.

– Да всегда пожалуйста, не проспи завтра репетиции, – Лэнс садится было в машину, но потом выглядывает из неё, поставив в салон только одну ногу. – Ты кстати не забыл там о нашем споре? Готовишься? Нервничаешь? 

Кит качает головой, снова сама серьёзность, и Лэнс, махнув ему на прощание, с улыбкой захлопывает дверцу и уезжает в сторону дома, напевая вместе с The Weeknd одну из своих любимых песен [19].

Ханк, проницательный лис, оказывается прав: за эти несколько часов Лэнс увяз в Ките по самые уши.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [15] Лэнс и Кит читают скетч "Dream Home Extreme Giveaway" с Эммой Стоун и Кристен Уиг.  
> [16] Серия скетчей "The Needlers" с Сетом Майерсом и Эми Полер.  
> [17] Лэнс говорит про скетч "Coroner" с Джереми Реннером.  
> [18] Лэнс имеет в виду скетч "Brunch" с Крисом Хэмсвортом.  
> [19] Вероятно, Лэнс слушает "I Feel It Coming".


	7. 4.

– Я знаю, что вам не разрешается раскрывать сюжет следующего фильма, но, если не ошибаюсь, сейчас как раз начались съёмки?

Лэнс, уже отошедший от потрясения с «Коробочкой лжи», вновь за своим любимым столом, и до Кита, сидящего в кресле, теперь вполне безопасное расстояние. Впрочем, толку от этого мало. Если верить статистике, полученной во время перерыва, эфир уже бьёт рекорды по количеству зрителей, а значит, нужно продолжать в том же духе. Честное слово, Лэнс уже видит, как тег его шоу прямо сейчас выводится в топ твиттера, оперативно полнится мемами, цитатами и скриншотами.

Он уже сделал в ежедневнике пометку найти после выпуска самое интересное и сохранить на смартфон.

– Да, съёмки уже начались, – Кит кивает. – И да, я не могу подробно раскрывать сюжет, но на репетициях случается немало интересного. Буквально вчера мы репетировали новые действия в модицифированных кораблях. То есть без львов паладины овладеют новыми техниками, и некоторые из них довольно своеобразны.

– Без львов?! – Лэнс аж подпрыгивает. – Ты только что наспойлерил, что паладины потеряют львов?!

– Боже, Лэнс… Ты смотрел концовку предыдущей части? – спрашивает Кит под смех зрителей. – Заркон прилетает, захватывает «Вольтрон», и паладины вынуждены сбежать на планету с лучшими кузнецами во вселенной.

– Вот я вообще-то не смотрел, но планировал сегодня. Теперь, значит, обойдусь обзорами на «Гнилых помидорках», – Лэнс жмёт плечами. – Что? Никто не просил спойлерить!

– Больше и слова не скажу про сюжеты предыдущих частей, обещаю.

– Обещания приняты, так что там с новыми техниками для тех, кто засмотрел все части до дыр? – Лэнс заинтересованно замирает. – Продемонстрируешь?

– Мм… – Кит делает паузу, но Лэнс замечает знакомые искорки в глазах и сразу догадывается об ответе. – Если хочешь.

Аудитория в предвкушении аплодирует, когда Лэнс и Кит выходят в центр студии. Музыканты сидят наготове и Лэнс краем глаза замечает, что они переглядываются. Засранцы.

– Кое-какие действия будут парными, – объясняет Кит, становится рядом с Лэнсом и берёт его за руку. В отличие от рукопожатия в начале программы ладонь у него уже не просто тёплая, а обжигающая, и Лэнс вздрагивает. На секунду хочется переплести пальцы, погладить кисть большим пальцем. – Паладины держатся за руки и тем самым объединяют сознание. Для этого иногда нужно закрыть глаза. 

– Оу, даже так, но продолжай, – Лэнс с улыбкой закрывает глаза. Кит при этом – кажется ему или нет? – сжимает его ладонь чуточку крепче. Лэнса прошивает дрожью от воспоминания, как однажды они точно так же держались за руки в темноте, пока искали выключатель в его квартире, целуясь и натыкаясь на стены. – Ты зажмурился?

– Да, я зажмурился, – в голосе Кита невозможно ничего прочитать. – После этого нужно вскинуть вторую руку с баярдом, вставить его в гнездо и повернуть по часовой стрелке одновременно с другим пилотом. Только в таком случае корабль зарядится нужной энергией для атаки. Готов?

– Всегда готов.

– Значит, на счёт три… раз… два… три!

Лэнс делает всё в точности так, как говорит Кит, и открывает глаза под общий смех. Кит смотрит на него с лёгкой улыбкой, и её очень хочется коснуться губами.

– Я забыл сказать, что на счёт «три» мы открываем глаза и только потом совершаем все нужные действия, – произносит он с нежностью, которую может расслышать только Лэнс. – Попробуем ещё раз?

– Да, конечно, мне не терпится завести с тобой невидимый корабль, – Лэнс сосредотачивается, закрывает глаза и на этот раз делает всё правильно под крики аудитории и эпичный саундтрек от музыкантов.

В момент, когда они поворачивают воображаемые баярды в воображаемых гнёздах, Кит украдкой гладит его руку большим пальцем.


	8. Четверг

О споре Кит помнит прекрасно, и Лэнс убеждается в этом уже при прогоне самого первого скетча. Обычно на репетициях в четверг весь каст хохочет от шуток, расслабленности и знания, что ещё не прямая трансляция, можно не сдерживаться, однако с Китом этот номер не проходит. Он ни над чем не смеётся, читает с карточек, словно робот, и наблюдает за Лэнсом с Вероникой без единой эмоции на лице, пока они берут у него голливудское интервью и оставляют вместо себя подушки-обнимашки. [20]

– А ты серьёзно подготовился, – говорит Лэнс во время перерыва, стоя в очереди к автомату за кофе. Вокруг все оживлённо болтают, так что их никто особо не слышит. – Это ещё не третий стакан за утро? Агент тебя не убьёт?

– Нет, не убьёт. И я говорил, что меня сложно рассмешить. Можешь уже сдаться, кстати, я никому не скажу, – Кит достаёт бумажник. Лэнс только сейчас замечает там мельком фотографию какой-то сногсшибательно красивой женщины с короткой стрижкой, но рассмотреть не успевает.

– Вот уж нетушки, – категорично мотает головой он, – мы договаривались, что расколоть надо максимум в субботу, а до субботы ещё целых три дня, включая этот. Я точно успею найти твою ахиллесову пяточку и вонзить в неё зубы.

– Вообще-то в неё вонзили стрелу, но как скажешь, – Кит покупает чёрный кофе без сахара. В придачу ему дают маленького имбирного человечка с яркими пуговицами из разноцветной глазури, Кит внимательно его рассматривает. – Кстати... Вероника это твоя сестра?

Лэнс, покупающий мятный шейк, расплывается в широченной улыбке – правила спора, к счастью, улыбаться не запрещают.

– Да, я рад, что ты заметил между нами очевидное сходство, но скажи, что я гораздо симпатичнее, – они отходят от прилавка. Кит молчит, отпивая кофе, и от неожиданной догадки улыбка Лэнса медленно сползает. Кажется, что у его собственного имбирного человечка вмиг портится настроение и крошится на пол. – Она, если что... кхм... не по мальчикам. Это я к слову. Мало ли.

– Мм, буду иметь в виду, – отвечает спокойно Кит. – Но я не в том смысле спросил. Вы очень похожи. И внешне, и по чувству юмора. Она сюда попала после тебя, значит? Не помню, чтобы ты вчера о ней говорил.

От незаинтересованности Кита в Веронике, а также от того, как чётко Кит помнит их вчерашние разговоры, у Лэнса с души словно падает камень, мир вновь наполняется красками, а вкусный имбирный человечек лишается головы. И ему ещё повезло, ведь своего Кит отправляет в урну, не попробовав.

– Да, это её первый сезон по сути, – с облегчением говорит Лэнс, жуя, – она нервничает, но справляется на отлично. Иногда панические атаки случаются, правда, но они и у меня были. Со временем проходят.

– У тебя были панические атаки?

Лэнс неопределённо жмёт плечами – были-то были, в запертой кабинке за десять минут до эфира, с дрожью в руках и подступающей к горлу тошнотой, – но тут их зовут с площадки, и он ретируется туда, на ходу заталкивая остатки имбирного человечка в рот.

Кит, к счастью, больше ни о чём подобном так и не спрашивает.

В следующем скетче они стоят друг напротив друга и кричат. Впрочем, кричат – это сильное слово, сперва они оба не сильно повышают голос и только через несколько попыток, а также после нагоняя от Пидж, входят в раж. Лэнс даже не старается запомнить фразы, которые читает с карточек, потому что сейчас по всем параметрам и ощущениям наступил идеальный момент расколоть Кита. Осталось всего лишь подобрать гримасу, смешно сцепить руки, выпятить грудь, да мало ли, что можно добавить в ссору для комичности?

К седьмой попытке из десяти он орёт на Кита уже на автомате, уставившись прямо в его глаза. Кит в долгу не остаётся и раскрывает голос ещё круче, входит в роль легко и естественно, что для актёра его уровня совсем не удивительно.

– И ты столкнул мангал в бассейн! – кричит Лэнс, драматично вскинув руки. – Чёрт, каждое четвёртое июля с тобой это настоящая катастрофа!

– Да с тобой каждый день настоящая катастрофа! – справедливо возмущается Кит и закатывает глаза. – Вот вчера мы ели стейк, и ты всё жаловался, что на вкус он слишком... стейковый! [21]

Лэнс слышит хохотки остальных в студии и едва сдерживается сам, причём смешит его не скетч сам по себе, хотя и он достаточно уморителен, а Кит, который тоже еле-еле заметно трясётся, а уголки его губ постоянно подрагивают. Кроме того, и это главное, его глаза блестят совсем как самые яркие звёзды – Лэнс впервые видит его таким, он не припоминает такого взгляда ни на одном интервью, ни в одном фильме, ни на одной фотографии. Киту идут позитивные эмоции, Киту идёт почти смеяться.

Лэнса внезапно пронзает мыслью, что Киту с ним по-настоящему весело, и чуть было не раскалывается, но Пидж вовремя их останавливает и сердито просит угомониться. Лэнс тут же прячет лицо в футболке на несколько секунд и потом с удовольствием замечает, что Кит поодаль слишком жадно глотает воду из бутылки.

Остальные скетчи они прогоняют в спешке и с вечными перерывами, потому что сценаристы то и дело что-то добавляют на карточки, а костюмеры останавливают и прикидывают, какую лучше всего одежду и парик подобрать. К концу дня Лэнс чувствует себя выжатым как лимон и полуживой тушкой падает на реквизитный диван, краем уха слушая подведение итогов.

Судя по звукам, все постепенно уходят. Кто-то зевает, кто-то зовёт других в бар, кто-то роняет папки и с матом поднимает. Лэнсу в свою очередь лениво даже вставать. Он так и лежит, пока не слышит, как кто-то падает в кресло рядом.

– Тяжкий день, да? – тянет Лэнс. – Я так устал, что готов заночевать прям тут, всё равно утром надо опять быть здесь.

– Да, я тоже только что об этом подумал, – доносится в ответ голос Кита.

Лэнс мигом открывает глаза и садится. Кит полулежит в кресле рядом с его диваном, вокруг уже никого, половина ламп выключена. В этом лёгком вечернем свете Кит выглядит измождённым, он всё ещё в чёрной майке, на коленях лежит знакомая кожанка.

– Ты здорово справился сегодня, – Лэнс переворачивается и падает на диван снова, но уже лицом к Киту. – Я думал, ты всё-таки не выдержишь на том скетче про парочку скандалистов.

– Я тоже так думал, но твои потуги не рассмеяться держали меня под контролем, – беззлобно говорит Кит и достаёт из кармана кожанки пачку сигарет с зажигалкой. – Ты не против? Тут в целом можно покурить?

Лэнс изумлённо моргает. Он нигде не читал, чтобы Кит курил, а читал он в том числе твиттеры его бывших однокурсников.

– Кури себе на здоровье, тут датчиков нет, потому что вечно что-нибудь вспыхивает. Например, чья-нибудь задница, – Лэнс улыбается, и Кит, усмехнувшись, закуривает. На миг его лицо освещает рыжий огонёк зажигалки. – По тебе и не скажешь, что ты курильщик.

– Я редко, – Кит выдыхает дым. – Только если сильно захочется. Или сильно устану.

– Похоже, у тебя сегодня было чересчур много эмоций, – Лэнс садится на диване по-турецки. – Ты выглядел как ребёнок на Рождество, который впервые увидел над камином носок.

– И вовсе…

– Полный подарков носок, расшитый праздничными лосиками, – уточняет Лэнс. Кит жмёт плечами и затягивается, но Лэнс успевает увидеть, как он улыбается уголками губ. – Но я правда рад, что тебе было хорошо. То есть мне нравится, когда наши ведущие здесь не просто потому, что так надо для рейтингов. И не потому, что их сюда притащили агенты под ручку. И не потому, что их хочет увидеть толпа родственников перед телевизором…

– Лэнс…

– А потому, что им тупо предназначено оказаться здесь, – заканчивает Лэнс. – Я всегда думал, что «Субботний вечер» это не просто шоу для полуночников, это… как трамплин. Кто-то с него бомбочкой прыгает, кто-то пугливо и аккуратно, а кто-то оставляет после себя столько брызг, что потом ни одна клининговая компания не оттерёт. И… глупо, наверное, но я радуюсь, когда после прыжка с этого трамплина в жизни людей что-то меняется. Вот у тебя точно меняется.

– Думаешь? – Кит стряхивает пепел в пустой, забытый кем-то стакан из-под кофе. – А у тебя поменялось что-нибудь?

– Я подсел, и это самое страшное, – подмигивает Лэнс. – То есть сначала мне было жуть как страшно, а теперь я жду каждую субботу больше дня рождения. 

– И когда у тебя день рождения, подсевший?

– В конце июля. Честное слово, в детстве я это ненавидел, потому что все мои друзья разъезжались кто куда и я оставался у бабулиты… В смысле я люблю мою бабулиту, она сокровище, но ребёнком я так не всегда думал. А у тебя когда? – как можно невиннее спрашивает Лэнс, хотя прекрасно помнит дату.

– Через месяц, – Кит тщательно тушит сигарету о крышку и выбрасывает стакан в мусорное ведро. – Ты домой идти не собираешься?

– Если честно, мне и встать лень, не то что идти на улицу, садиться в холодную машину, ехать в пустую квартиру и разогревать в микроволновке макароны. Может, тут останусь…

– Я просто хотел спросить, какие скетчи можно посмотреть, чтобы более или менее ориентироваться в истории «Субботнего вечера», – Кит сцепляет руки в замок перед собой, выпрямившись в кресле. – Там так много имён и сезонов, что я не знаю, на кого обратить внимание в первую очередь. А ничего не знать… Я так не привык.

– Ооо… Вот это ты по адресу обратился! – Лэнс хлопает в ладоши, и Кит смотрит на него с недоумением. – Я тебе всё про всех расскажу, ты только держись, но давай сначала где-нибудь поедим, я умираю с голоду!

– Хорошо, – Кит встаёт и надевает кожанку. – Только у меня есть условие.

– Какое? – Лэнс тоже поднимается и одёргивает куртку, с которой падают диванные нитки. – Нет, ну ты смотри, какое барахло...

– На время просмотра скетчей наш спор отменяется, – Кит выжидающе засовывает руки в карманы. – Всё-таки там, наверное, будет сложно удержаться, да и не мы развеселим друг друга, а старый каст. Идёт?

– Ах ты хитрюга, – прищуривается Лэнс и кивает. – Само собой.

Первый, самый любимый скетч с Уиллом Феррелом Лэнс показывает Киту на своём смартфоне, пока они сидят в круглосуточной пиццерии этажом выше студии и едят пепперони. Хоть скетч старый и, значит, качество оставляет желать лучшего, Кит прыскает в кулак и потом чуть не проливает на стол лимонад. Лэнс ловит его неожиданный, так легко вырвавшийся смешок так жадно, что проносит кусок пиццы мимо рта.

– Что? – глядит на него Кит, покраснев. – Он правда забавный парень.

Насидевшись в пиццерии, где становится шумно из-за какой-то компании, и набрав с собой солёных крекеров, они решают вернуться в студию. Недолго думая включают вычурный абажур, от которого исходит рассеянный свет, раскладывают скрипящий диван и падают на него прямо в обуви. Кит растягивается рядом с Лэнсом, и они просматривают сначала все сохранённые ролики на его смартфоне, а потом подключаются к общественному вай-фаю и переходят на ютуб. Смартфон вскоре приходится подсоединять к зарядке, но Лэнсу всё равно. Он показывает Киту Уилла Феррела, Кристен Уиг, Майю Рудольф, Билла Хейдера, Джейсона Судейкиса и остальных комиков, взахлёб рассказывает, как что снималось и какие курьёзы происходили в разное время на съёмочной площадке. Кит возле него с интересом смотрит каждый ролик, периодически закрывает рот ладонью, с трудом проглатывает эмоции, а в один момент и вовсе утыкается в его плечо, тихо смеясь.

В такой первый смех Кита Лэнс влюбляется отдельным пунктом. Едва услышав его, он расплывается в счастливой, глупой улыбке, заговорщически подталкивает Кита в бок и включает самый любимый свой скетч про инцидент в пожарной части. [22]

Искренне хохочущий Кит, прикрывающий лицо ладонями, вовсе кажется Лэнсу произведением искусства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [20] Лэнс, Вероника и Кит разыгрывают скетч из серии "Hollywood Dish".  
> [21] Шутки из скетча "The Needlers: The Fertility Clinic".  
> [22] Скетч "Firehouse Incident".


	9. 5.

– Последнее время ходят слухи... – Лэнс не может не заметить, как Кит напрягается. – ... что ты можешь вернуться на «Субботний вечер» ведущим в честь выхода новой части «Вольтрона». Я подробностей не знаю, конечно, но можешь приоткрыть завесу тайны?

– Да, слухи верны, – Кит больше обращается к залу, чем к нему, и зрители пускаются в овации. – Я буду ведущим в одном из выпусков следующего сезона. Более того, вместе со мной будет выступать группа «Rocket Boys».

– Ого, я слышал, что эти ребята просто космос, – Лэнс улыбается, но от того, что в этот раз Кит будет играть там без него, ему на миг становится немного горько. Из прежнего каста там осталось лишь несколько человек, в том числе Широ и Аллура, о которых сейчас судачат едва ли не каждый день, хотя все папарацци против них бессильны. Периодически Лэнс по этим двоим очень скучает. – Хоть новый контракт заключай, а ведь мой прежний закончился только в начале года... Невероятно, как быстро умеет лететь время, невероятно.

– Без тебя, Лэнс, там правда всё будет немного иначе, – Кит ловит его взгляд своим. Лэнса от него коротит, и он сжимает фирменную ручку в пальцах. – Помнишь, как мы смотрели старые выпуски в студии? Никогда не забуду тот вечер. Ты усыпал крекерными крошками весь диван и отдавил мне ногу, а потом едва не устроил пожар, потому что у тебя расплавилась зарядка.

– Зато оно того стоило, ты хохотал как безумный, – мечтательно отзывается Лэнс, держа, впрочем, себя в руках и помня об опасности социальных сетей. – Кстати, леди и джентльмены, – он с интригующим видом поворачивается к аудитории, – если вам нужен экскурс в историю «Субботнего вечера», в течение всей следующей недели обращайтесь на мою личную почту «лэнсмакклейнлучший собака яху точка ком», и я лично скину вам подборку лучших скетчей всех времён!


	10. Пятница

Рано утром в пятницу Лэнс просыпается от холода. Проморгавшись, он осторожно осматривается и понимает, что заночевал-таки в студии – от старого и неудобного дивана у него затекла спина, откуда-то жутко дует, сдохший смартфон валяется на полу. Лэнс запоздало соображает, что накануне у него раздулось и полыхнуло зарядное устройство, купленное на распродаже в алиэкспрессе. Сверху тем временем уже кто-то топает, видимо, вот-вот начнётся рабочий день, и Лэнс слишком резко встаёт. С его плеча соскальзывает что-то тёплое, он тотчас слышит недовольное сонное бормотание.

Кит.

Кит проспал рядом всю ночь, удобно устроившись на нём, и Лэнс не помнит, когда и на каком именно скетче он провалился в сон. Да ещё такой крепкий, к тому же.

Лэнс настолько потрясён, что первые несколько секунд просто пялится на спящего Кита. У него хаотично взъерошены волосы, губы приоткрыты, под голову вместо подушки подложена рука. Лэнс спрашивает себя, кто вообще в мире, кроме него, видел Кита таким беззащитно-милым, и от соблазнительной мысли, что практически никто, по нему растекается чистое удовольствие. 

Впрочем, посмотрев на студийные круглые часы с логотипом «Субботнего вечера», Лэнс мигом встряхивается и принимается активно будить Кита, подавив искушение полюбоваться им ещё немножко.

– Подъём! – он касается его плеча и немножко сжимает через кожанку. – Кит! Просыпайся, нельзя, чтобы нас кто-нибудь увидел! То есть ладно меня, я тут часто ночую и все думают, что я бомж, но нас обоих нельзя! Кит!

Кит с трудом разлепляет тёмные глаза. Вид у него вместо беззащитно-милого сразу становится таким убийственным, что на секунду Лэнсу хочется сбежать куда подальше.

– Что? Лэнс? – бормочет Кит хрипло и, видимо, соображает. – Чёрт... Мы же не?..

– Живо вставай, – перебивает его командным тоном Лэнс, пока хватает с пола смартфон, остатки зарядки и шуршащий пакет с крошками от солёных крекеров. Кит его беспрекословно слушается, бодро вскакивает на ноги, застёгивает кожанку и приглаживает волосы. – Так, следов вроде не осталось. Бежим в пиццерию, там утром никого из наших не бывает!

На этаж выше они взлетают по чёрной лестнице, которой в последний раз, судя по виду и паутине, пользовались ещё в том столетии. Зал пиццерии уже не так пуст, как вчера, но знакомых лиц среди завтракающих вроде бы нет, и Лэнс с облегчением приземляется в укромный уголок. Кит падает напротив, вытирая лоб ладонью. Сонливости в нём не осталось ни капли.

– Ну и побег, вот это да, а ведь мы даже не переспали, – выдыхает с ажиотажем Лэнс, ощущая ток адреналина по коже. – Вот что самое обидное-то во всей этой ситуации, скажи?

Кит, выглядывающий в зале официантку, замирает. Медленно поворачивает голову, внимательно на него смотрит, и Лэнс только сейчас соображает, что именно ляпнул. Щёки у него сразу наливаются жаром, руки начинают потеть и дрожать. 

– Я умываться, – с натянутой улыбкой бросает он и убегает в уборную, не решившись ещё раз посмотреть на Кита.

Перед зеркалом в уборной торчит какой-то парнишка с ирокезом, придирчиво рассматривающий свой нос, но Лэнсу плевать. Он прячется в кабинке, торопливо щёлкает за собой шпингалетом и прислоняется к дверце спиной. Закрывает глаза, считает шёпотом до десяти. Потом до двадцати. Сердце, кажется, сейчас выпрыгнет из грудной клетки и упадёт прямо в начищенный унитаз.

Как он только мог настолько облажаться?

Получится ли выставить его идиотизм крайне неудачной шуткой?

Лэнс запрокидывает голову и смотрит в потолок, на чистую маленькую лампу посередине. Не может быть, чтобы Кит его не услышал. Иначе он не посмотрел бы на него в точности так, как смотрят на... Ладно, это он уже себя накручивает. Кит посмотрел на него просто с изумлением, он не ожидал ничего подобного в свой адрес, хотя вряд ли это первый раз, когда ему что-то такое говорят. На миг Лэнса пробивает необъяснимым негодованием, но оно почти сразу сходит на нет.

Лэнс глубоко дышит ещё несколько секунд. Давным-давно выученные техники не подводят, и паника отступает. Для приличия спустив воду, Лэнс выходит из кабинки и умывается ледяной водой, проводит влажной ладонью по волосам и поправляет куртку. Зеркальный Лэнс выглядит выспавшимся классным парнем – реальный Лэнс подмигивает ему, вздыхает и возвращается в зал, тайно надеясь, что Кит слинял.

Однако Кит, уже с чашкой кофе в руках, сидит на своём месте и при виде Лэнса улыбается уголками губ.

– Я думал, ты слинял, – с лёгким укором говорит Кит. – Или утопился в бачке.

– Не дождёшься ты такой радости, амиго, – Лэнс присаживается напротив, и официантка почти сразу подлетает к нему с чашкой мокко. – Эй, но я же не заказывал ещё...

– Это я, – вмешивается Кит. Официантка ставит чашку напротив Лэнса и одаривает его приторной улыбкой. – Хотел тебя поблагодарить. Надеюсь, угодил.

– Меня? – Лэнс таращится на него. – За что? Или ты планируешь вылить эту чашку мне за шиворот? Учти, я тогда зубочисток тебе в карманы накидаю.

– За шиворот?.. А, нет, конечно, если ты о шутке. То есть она была глупой, но попала в точку, – Кит качает головой. – Я просто рад, что ты проснулся раньше и быстро сообразил, что нас могут увидеть. Не знаю, что бы творилось, если... Я бы не хотел для нас неприятностей.

Лэнс механически прижимает чашку к губам и делает глоточек. Мокко изумителен на вкус, Кит вовсе не прогадал с выбором. Лэнс, правда, лишь потом узнает, что Кит ориентировался исключительно на фотографию в меню, и мокко показался ему самым аппетитным.

– Так что спасибо, Лэнс. Ты молодец, – Кит коротко улыбается. – А теперь умываться пойду я. Можешь идти, если хочешь, ты же часто приходишь пораньше. Кроме того, так мы придём порознь... И да, я уже всё оплатил.

Он махом допивает свой кофе и уходит, держа кожанку в руках. Лэнс оторопело провожает его взглядом, стараясь не смотреть исключительно в точку ниже пояса, и допивает мокко в три глотка, после чего с невозмутимым видом спускается вниз на лифте.

На студии, откуда они успели убежать очень вовремя, никто и не замечает ничего подозрительного, а разобранный диван рабочие уносят без лишних вопросов. Лэнс с намеренным зевком подходит к Пидж, стягивает куртку и замечает посвежевшего Кита только через несколько минут. Кит, увидев его, приветственно кивает и почти сразу скрывается за набежавшими гримёрами.

Повторные репетиции проходят быстрее и продуктивнее, чем вчерашние. Лэнс даже рад, что ему приходится не раз переодеваться, крутиться перед Наймой и убеждать сценаристов вновь чуть-чуть переписать скетч из-за своих удачных импровизаций. Кое-что срабатывает – с одной случайно рождённой шутки Роло гогочет на всю студию, а Лотор с обречённым видом натягивает на себя простыню.

С Китом они не перебрасываются никакими фразами, кроме рабочих. В общем-то это и хорошо – Лэнс понятия не имеет, как себя с ним вести. С одной стороны, ничего ужасного не произошло, а с другой… Лэнс давно уже так хорошо не проводил ни с кем время. Ханк и Ромелль в этом плане были не в счёт – они парочка, а между парочками и одиночками всё-таки лежит пропасть. Не всегда, но часто, и случайно проведённая с Китом ночь стала для Лэнса глотком свежего воздуха.

– С ним было так… естественно? – подбирает слово Лэнс, водя пальцами по стакану безалкогольного мохито с торчащей из него трубочкой. Вокруг народ в баре дружно пьянеет, предвкушая выходные, тогда как Лэнс не позволяет себе и глотка спиртного за сутки перед шоу. – У вас было такое, что с кем-то и просто молчать приятно? Не разговаривать, не искать предлоги… тупо лежать и что-то смотреть?

– Конечно, – Ханк накрывает руку Ромелль своей. – Значит, тебе с Китом настолько хорошо, что и трещать без умолку не хочется?

– Не, трещал я вчера за двоих, – уверяет Лэнс, и Ханк усмехается, – сам понимаешь, в историю нельзя без гида, но потом как-то стало лень, и мы просто… лежали… смотрели мой плейлист, и так спокойно было, а потом я уснул.

– Надеюсь, в твоём плейлисте не было гейских клипов, – вклинивается Ромелль. – Представь только, ты сопишь в обе дырочки, Кит продолжает смотреть скетчи, потому что у него бессонница, а потом ба-дум-тсс – и он уже в шоке лицезреет, как один мужик шпиливилит второго.

– Да нет у меня ничего гейского в плейлисте! – взрывается Лэнс, сидящие рядом девушки не стесняясь хихикают. – Точно нет, я специально проверил историю просмотров, когда поставил смартфон на зарядку…

Ромелль заливается хохотом, а Ханк сочувственно хлопает Лэнса по плечу.

– Знаешь, я правда надеюсь, что Кит не успел увидеть ничего противозаконного и чувствовал себя примерно как ты. 

– А сегодня мы и поговорить толком не успели, – Лэнс со вздохом складывает руки на стойке и уныло кладёт на них голову. – Некогда было, а потом за ним приехала его агент. Наверное, чтобы он не забурился опять куда-нибудь ночью и лежал себе спокойно в кроватке весь такой красивый, в пижаме, а лучше без неё.

– Как думаешь, что у него на постельном белье? – Ромелль размешивает растаявшее шоколадное мороженое в вазочке. – Ставлю на маленьких «Вольтрончиков», а на подушке у него наволочка с красным львом.

– Да нет, Кит уже взрослый мальчик, – подумав, отвечает Ханк и заказывает второй стакан светлого пива, – у него там «Евы». [23]

Они обсуждают предпочтения Кита в постельном текстиле ещё минут десять, а Лэнс пропускает всё мимо ушей и отстранённо наблюдает за барменом, ловко смешивающим напитки. Лэнс ловит себя на том, что с куда большей радостью прогулялся бы сейчас с Китом по центральным улицам вместо того, чтобы сидеть в баре с трезвой головой. Может, Кит рассказал бы ему что-нибудь о своей карьере или детстве, что-нибудь, что Лэнс – потенциально – не знает. Может, они засели бы где-нибудь снова и вместо скетчей смотрели бы уже что-нибудь, что интересно Киту, и кто знает, что могло бы случиться потом. 

Лэнс только сейчас ругает себя за то, что не взял у него номер телефона, хотя, вероятно, Кит бы его и не дал. В конце концов, где Лэнс и где Кит – кажется, что они вообще на разных сторонах галактики, и после завтрашнего шоу у них не останется ни одного шанса общаться дальше. Кита ждёт головокружительная премьера, новые контракты и съёмки со знаменитостями в разных частях света, а Лэнса – прогорклое одиночество, видеоигры по ночам и еженедельные попытки рассмешить всю Америку вместо единственного человека.

Настроение у Лэнса окончательно портится. Он встаёт, оставляет деньги под полупустым стаканом и молча уходит домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [23] Ханк говорит о мехах в аниме "Evangelion".


	11. 6.

– Наше шоу очень неожиданно подходит к концу, но есть один челлендж, который, честно признаюсь, меня буквально умоляли провернуть именно с тобой, – Лэнс интригующе двигает бровями. – Догадываешься, что это может быть?

– С тобой никогда не знаешь, так что я весь внимание, – отвечает ему Кит, запрокинув ногу на ногу. Похоже, он ничуть не устал, научился за пять лет грамотно расходовать запасы энергии и не отдаваться беспощадной, жадной аудитории с потрохами. Лэнс это чувствует и проникается к нему уважением вперемешку с нежностью.

– В одной из сцен в трейлере грядущего «Вольтрона» принцесса с изящностью танцует на прозрачных высоких каблуках, точно Золушка, – проницательный зал всё мгновенно просекает и начинает восторженно гудеть, а Лэнс не сводит взгляда с Кита. – Как ты относишься к каблукам, Кит?

– Жутко неудобная обувь, – подумав, отвечает Кит и получает звуки одобрения от фанаток. – В ней невозможно расслабиться, нельзя побегать. Сочувствую девушкам и женщинам, которые вынуждены в них ходить. Я бы на их месте вообще устроил бунт.

– Ох, даже так… Ну, тогда, чтобы окончательно завоевать сердца всех наших зрительниц, готовься к боли под названием «Одиннадцать сантиметров высоты»! – Лэнс ловко вытаскивает из-под стола пару вишнёво-красных шпилек и демонстрирует их Киту. Студия буквально кричит от восторга. – Рискнёшь пройтись модельной походкой паладина ради спасения эфира?

– Да легко, – Кит сразу кивает и снимает туфли, после чего берёт из рук Лэнса шпильки. – Всегда мечтал пройтись так, особенно перед тобой. Бёдрами повилять для большего эффекта? 

– В таком случае, – не обращая внимания на участившийся пульс, Лэнс радостно выуживает из-под того же стола пару точно таких же шпилек, но уже небесно-голубых. – Я с радостью составлю тебе компанию. Точно такая же высота, точно такая же колодка… Это чтобы ты не думал, что я читерю, у нас тут всё честно.

– А ты когда-нибудь со мной читерил? – спрашивает Кит, взглянув на него, пока опускает свою идеальную ступню в туфлю. Если Лэнс правильно помнит, у Кита тридцать девятый размер, так что по сравнению с его-то сорок третьим он впрямь Золушка.

– Раз ты не заметил, то нет, – улыбается Лэнс и стаскивает собственные туфли, едва не порвав шнурки. Шпильки на самом деле были давней идеей его съёмочной группы, Лэнс всё думал, на ком же её воплотить, и вот пожалуйста – лучшей кандидатурой, как всегда, оказался Кит. Он уже стоит у дивана, рассматривая ставшие гораздо длиннее ноги и острые носы шпилек, но делать шаг не торопится.

Когда-то Лэнс бы наивно решил, что он трусит, однако сейчас ни в чём не уверен. 

– Я чувствую себя в них таким высоким, важным и… дерзким, – смеётся Лэнс, выплывая из-за своего стола ангельской походкой. Шпильки немного давят на пальцы, особенно на мизинцы, да и правая лодыжка, скорее всего, вот-вот обзаведётся мозолью. Лэнсу, впрочем, без разницы. – И кстати да, бёдрами повилять правда хочется. Эффект каблуков?

– Вполне может быть, – Кит идёт ему навстречу довольно уверенно, ноги у него не дрожат и не подгибаются, пятка не вываливается, и зал восторженно ахает. Лэнс же ничуть не удивляется. – Я учился ходить на каблуках в актёрской школе. Такое не забудешь. Полезный, кстати, навык, рад, что сейчас пригодился.

– Да правда, что ли? – Лэнс подлетает к нему так, словно на нём вовсе нет шпилек, и обхватывает за талию. Кит вздрагивает. – Спорим, что танцевать танго на шпильках тебя не учили!

Во взгляде Кита чётко видно фразу: «Ты совсем обалдел, МакКлейн?», но он ничего не произносит и перехватывает руку Лэнса, с вызовом выставив вперёд ногу.

– Играть так играть, Лэнс, – шепчет он, усмехнувшись, и Лэнс чётко чувствует приятный запах клубники – Кит не сменил бальзам для губ.

Твою мать.

Музыканты начинают играть тему из «Чикаго», Лэнс обхватывает Кита покрепче и начинает вести, глядя в глаза. В сказке или иной реальности – будь они наедине, хоть всё в той же квартирке Лэнса, из которой он не может съехать элементарно из-за привязанности к ней, – он уверен, что им не пришлось бы периодически смотреть под ноги. Лэнс специально путает его, лишь бы публика засмеялась, специально ошибается, ступая не туда, но Кит вовремя считывает его движения и то отдаляет от себя, то едва не прижимает вплотную, отчего у Лэнса перехватывает дыхание.

На какой-то миг Кит переплетает их пальцы.

Сорок секунд танца длятся целую вечность, а потом Кит вдруг оказывает величайшую милость – театрально валится-таки со шпилек и утягивает за собой Лэнса. Они падают кучей мала на мягкий студийный коврик, садятся рядом друг с другом, смеясь, и сбрасывают одновременно ненавистные каблуки. Практически сразу Лэнс уже помогает Киту встать, подав ему руку, и потом обхватывает за плечо под шквал финальных аплодисментов.

– Кит Когане, дамы и господа, звезда «Вольтрона» и танцующая на каблуках дива! – Лэнс машет шумному залу и жмёт Киту ладонь. – Спасибо за отпадный вечер, дружище, и спасибо вам, ребята, за просмотр!

– Спасибо, что пригласили. Доброй ночи, Нью-Йорк, – обаятельно и сдержанно улыбается в камеру Кит, после чего сжимает ладонь Лэнса чуть крепче.

Лэнс думает, что сейчас умрёт от переизбытка эмоций, и, когда с потолка раздаётся долгожданное: «Снято!», тотчас медленно отстраняется. Сейчас, когда шоу закончено, оправдать всё происходящее игрой на повышение рейтинга как ни крути уже не получится. Их время вышло.

– Ты действительно был очень крут, Кит. Я не на шутку рад, что ты пришёл на моё шоу, в смысле правда рад, потому что… потому что сам знаешь, да? У нас всё было сложно, давно не виделись и бла-бла... – Лэнс поднимает голову и замирает.

Во взгляде Кита он впервые за вечер замечает печаль. Тёмную, глубокую, сокрытую от посторонних и вспышек фотоаппаратов за искусной фальшью. Она исчезает, когда Кит не особо весело улыбается ему уголками губ.

– Не хочешь где-нибудь посидеть и поговорить, Лэнс?


	12. Суббота

В субботу Лэнс просыпается, как всегда, немного с мандражом перед вечерним эфиром, но он быстро сходит на нет по сравнению с острой, преждевременной тоской по Киту. Лэнс и так половину ночи проворочался в кровати, потому что сон не шёл из-за вороха разных мыслей, и среди них не было ни одной здравой. Он не видит смысла признаваться в своих чувствах, не видит малейшей надежды, что на этот раз его неуместная влюблённость получит хоть какой-нибудь положительный отклик. Кита, конечно, нельзя сравнивать с Широ, они чертовски разные, и всё-таки – они одинаково слишком далеки от Лэнса.

Лэнс пинком скидывает одеяло на пол и встаёт, заранее измотанный.

К полудню, когда он приезжает на студию с коробкой пончиков, там уже вовсю кипит работа. Сосредоточенный Кит сидит за столом с Пидж и Роло, разрабатывая с ними свой вступительный монолог; Найма бегает туда-сюда с наполовину готовыми костюмами и париками; Широ спокойно раздаёт указания и параллельно посматривает в папку с окончательным сценарием. Один Лотор, всегда схватывающий всё на лету, просто стоит у окна и разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, едва заметно – и очень ласково – улыбаясь. Лэнс никогда раньше его таким не видел и ловит лёгкий укол зависти.

За всеобщей суматохой и прогоном скетчей поговорить с Китом Лэнсу удаётся только в последнем перерыве, за полтора часа до генеральной репетиции перед аудиторией. Он падает в кресло, вгрызаясь в пончик, и только потом осознаёт, что Кит сидит рядом. На нём уже первая выходная одежда – узкие джинсы, чёрная рубашка с серебряными запонками на рукавах и чёрный пиджак. В руках он держит пачку скреплённых степплером листов и читает их, чуть хмурясь.

Лэнса прошивает желанием поговорить и поддержать, и он привычно засовывает собственные переживания куда подальше.

– Ну как настрой, самурай? – спрашивает Лэнс и протягивает коробку с пончиками. – Хочешь? Они вкусные, свежие. Остались ещё с клубничной начинкой, шоколадной и ванильной с кокосовой стружкой.

– Нет, спасибо, Лэнс. У меня кусок в горло не лезет, – отвечает рассеянно Кит, и Лэнс, хмыкнув, ставит коробку обратно на свои колени. – И я в порядке. Думаю, всё будет нормально.

– Смотри, ещё не поздно сбегать в туалет и проораться как следует, – Лэнс поочередно облизывает кончики пальцев, измазанные кремом. Кит смотрит на него как-то странно и при этом нечитаемо, а потом утыкается обратно в листы. – Зубришь монолог?

– Ага. Я помню каждую строчку, но выступать перед людьми мне никогда не нравилось, прямо как тебе, – Кит вздыхает. – Сниматься в кино куда проще. Ты знаешь всю съёмочную группу, кто что должен сказать. Не зависишь от прямой реакции публики, потому что получаешь её только во время предпоказов и проката. И то не напрямую.

– А, точно, ты почти не ходишь на премьеры и всякие красные дорожки, – понимающе говорит Лэнс и прикусывает язык от удивления на лице Кита. – В смысле мне Пидж рассказывала, что ты не любишь такие мероприятия. Она боялась, что тебе и у нас не понравится.

– Я справлюсь. На этой неделе все так усердно работали, что я не могу никого подвести. И не подведу, – решительно говорит Кит, и Лэнс, вытирающий руки влажной салфеткой с ароматом лимона, одобрительно улыбается. – Кроме того, я ещё должен тебя рассмешить, и вот это уже задача так задача.

– Эх, а я-то думал, ты от волнения всё позабыл, – ухмыляется Лэнс. – А если серьёзно, – он решительно ставит коробку на столик, встаёт и наклоняется к Киту, уперев руки в колени. Между ним и Китом всего несколько сантиметров, и Кит смотрит на него такими бездонными глазами, что Лэнс едва не забывает, что вообще хотел сказать. – Ты за эту неделю очень поднаторел в шутках. Серьёзно, я знаю, что говорю! Ты уже не такой каменный голем, каким был в понедельник.

– Что, прости?

– Я почти на сто процентов уверен, что через пять часов ты меня расколешь, – говорит Лэнс и не кривит душой. – И что половина сегодняшних скетчей наберет на ютубе тысячи просмотров, если не миллионы. Нас разберут на мемы, тебя будут цитировать на тумблере с гифками… Этот выпуск будет легендарным, потому что у тебя всё получится. Так что не грузись.

– Лэнс… – потрясённо шепчет Кит, но Лэнс машинально прижимает ладонь к его рту, одновременно чувствуя смущение. Он надеется, что его не видно, что Кит ничего не заметит, и весьма кстати, что кожа у него смуглая.

– Но не думай, что я не буду тебя смешить, – заканчивает Лэнс на полном серьёзе и убирает ладонь, на которой остался незримый отпечаток губ Кита. – Я ещё как буду, мир должен увидеть, как смеётся Кит Когане, а потом – как он ходит в костюме цыплёнка за яйцами. Так что не расслабляйся.

– Ты бы уж определился, что именно мне не делать, а то какое-то противоречие вышло в твоих советах, – фыркает Кит, но Лэнс замечает мелькнувшую улыбку. Кит действительно успокоился. – Спасибо, Лэнс. Иди готовься к самому унизительному поражению в своей жизни.

Лэнс подмигивает, слышит зов Корана и сбегает переодеваться, но сперва, оказавшись в безопасности за декорациями, целует собственную ладонь, тут же краснеет и улыбается.

Во время генеральной репетиции они отсеивают два скетча, недостаточно рассмешивших зрителей, и оттачивают остальные прямо на ходу. После поддержки Кита Лэнс сам на подъёме, и его неуёмная энергия быстро заражает остальных, задаёт правильную атмосферу, расслабляет весь каст. Порой Лэнс думает, что его и держат-то здесь исключительно ради этого, но предпочитает не заморачиваться. При смене декораций он украдкой показывает Киту оттопыренные большие пальцы и потом сразу проводит одним из них по горлу. Кит прячет смешки в кулак.

Прямой эфир, к которому они так долго готовились, в результате проходит настолько быстро, что Лэнс не успевает моргнуть. Монолог Кита про роботов и галактики, которые постоянно надо от кого-то спасать, смешит аудиторию до хохота, и это подбадривает его окончательно. Пара париков рвётся, в декорациях приходится делать изменения из-за сломанного реквизита, скетчи пролетают один за другим, зрители смеются над ними в голос, сам каст иногда тоже раскалывается и постоянно прыскает в сторону. Лэнс и Кит единственные, кто держится до последнего, но на скандальной парочке всё-таки не выдерживают и даже не замечают, кто был первым.

Смеющийся Кит с блестящим взглядом и забранными в хвост волосами отныне самое любимое и драгоценное воспоминание Лэнса.

– Значит, ничья? – громко уточняет он, когда в финале, под блёстками и серпантином, широко улыбается Киту. – Я бы сказал, что я выиграл, но неохота ждать запись!

– Согласен на ничью, – отвечает так же громко Кит, хлопает его по плечу и в тот же момент с потолка доносится радостное: «Снято!»

Ажиотаж после настолько удачного эфира проходит далеко не сразу – по традиции вся съёмочная группа закатывает вечеринку с пиццей, роллами, пивом и коктейлями из бара этажом ниже. К Киту, замечает Лэнс, с поздравлениями не подходит только ленивый, и Кит быстро от этого устаёт. Он жмёт всем руки, что-то говорит, а сам осматривается, словно кого-то ищет. Наткнувшись на Лэнса, он смотрит на него чуть дольше обычного, и Лэнс решается.

Через пару минут он проталкивается к нему со своей курткой и его кожанкой в руках, предусмотрительно стянув их с вешалки. Кит как раз отходит от Широ, рядом с которым стоит незнакомый симпатичный парень в очках. 

– Кит, дружище, – Лэнс ловит его за локоть и тянет ближе, не заботясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны, – не хочешь отсюда слинять? Всё равно скоро все напьются так, что и не заметят, что тебя нет. И меня тоже, но на меня не такой большой спрос.

– Господи, да, – выдыхает с облегчением Кит и забирает у него кожанку. – Давно надо было тебя позвать, я уже не могу отвечать одно и то же на одни и те же слова.

– Неудивительно, ты тут всех покорил, – Лэнс на автомате берёт его за руку и выводит из зала, лавируя между людьми. – Обычно все ведущие уезжают сразу после шоу, мол, график так забит, что нет времени на вечеринки, а ты ещё долго продержался. 

– А что, так можно было? – устало раздаётся сзади, и Лэнс улыбается.

– Кстати, не знаешь, кто это был рядом с Широ? Первый раз его вижу.

– Я не расслышал имени. То ли Авраам, то ли Адам… 

Лэнс покрепче сжимает его руку.

Оказавшись в машине Лэнса, они оба какое-то время молча наслаждаются ночной тишиной и просто сидят, глядя на Рокфеллер-Плаза [24]. Кит позже набирает кому-то сообщение на смартфоне, Лэнс проверяет, нет ли пропущенных звонков, и заходит в твиттер. Как он и предполагал, лента забита скриншотами Кита, разнообразными реакциями на его роли и, в частности, его смех. Лэнса на мгновение одолевает ревность.

– Да ты смотри, твой неподражаемый смех войдёт в анналы истории, – Лэнс показывает Киту чей-то восторженный твит. – Жуть-то какая, столько сердечек... Наверное, все думали, что и улыбочки от тебя не дождутся, а ты вон что выдал.

– Я тоже так думал, если честно, но ты сотворил невозможное, – едва взглянув на твит, Кит убирает смартфон в карман и задумчиво смотрит в окно.

Лэнс отлично видит, что ему хочется что-то сказать, но не торопит. Почему-то подмывает спросить, не надо ли ему покурить.

– Что ж… Будем тут сидеть или куда-нибудь прокатимся? – наконец, спрашивает Кит после паузы.

– Мм, – Лэнс барабанит пальцами по рулю, лихорадочно соображая, куда не стыдно будет отвезти Кита. – А твой агент не будет возражать? Вообще можно припарковаться где-нибудь и погулять, всё равно нас никто не узнает в темноте, а можно пойти на ночной сеанс в кино, я знаю отличный маленький кинотеатр, и тут как раз вышел новый суперге…

– Лэнс.

Лэнс поворачивается и осекается, когда Кит подаётся вперёд и целует его в губы. По сути – просто прижимается к ним, совсем невинно, но очень сладко и нежно, прикрыв при этом глаза.

Кит Когане целует его. После шоу, после смеха, в его машине. Целует.

Лэнс так и остаётся сидеть мраморной статуей, когда он отстраняется. Мир со всеми проблемами, сомнениями, работой и прочей ерундой остался где-то в параллельной вселенной, и теперь есть только Кит.

– Прости, я… Не удержался, очень давно хотел, – Кит, чьи щёки порозовели, поднимает на него тёмный взгляд. – Чёрт… Было так неприятно? 

– Да… В смысле нет, не неприятно, даже наоборот, очень неприятно, – выпаливает Лэнс и активно трёт уши. – Погоди, я несу чушь. Мне вообще кажется, что я сейчас сгорю.

– От стыда? – тихо спрашивает Кит.

– Да нет же! – Лэнс закрывает лицо руками, боясь, что потеряет над собой контроль и набросится на Кита. – Я не могу в это поверить. Я-то думал, что поцелую тебя первым, а ты взял и всё испортил! Что ты за человек такой, вот скажи!

– Прости, я же… – голос Кита надламывается. – Стоп, что?

Кит не без усилий отнимает руки от его лица, сжимает в своих, смотрит так пристально, словно читает мысли. Лэнс беспомощно оглядывается в поисках стоп-сигнала, но не находит его. Стекла в его «Рено» тонированные, так что их при всём желании никто не сможет увидеть, и, пока Лэнс тормозит, пока не может ничего сообразить, Кит вновь тянется к нему и целует уже по-настоящему, так, что поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а дыхание сбивается.

– К тебе или ко мне? – еле слышно произносит Лэнс и после ответа благодарит небеса за то, что его квартира совсем недалеко от студии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [24] Небоскрёб в Нью-Йорке, где снимается SNL.


	13. 7.

– У тебя тут совсем ничего не изменилось, – Кит снимает элегантный шарф с шеи и кладёт его вместе с кашемировым пальто на кресло. – Ты тут хоть живёшь или так, ночуешь только?

– Когда как. Иногда мне настолько не хочется возвращаться домой, что я ночую в гостинице. У меня и карточка постоянного клиента уже есть, – Лэнс включает свет и проигрыватель на тумбочке, потому что с недавних пор – каких именно? – не выносит тишины. Из динамиков на стене начинает негромко петь Марко Сааресто. [25] Лэнс удовлетворительно кивает и жестом приглашает сесть на диван в гостиной. – Пива хочешь? Или кофе? Или чаю? Честно говоря, я не знаю, что у меня вообще есть. Может, где-то бутылка скотча завалялась. 

– Я с тобой не пить собрался, – Кит продолжает стоять и просто смотрит на Лэнса. – А поговорить.

– Боже, Кит, о чём? – Лэнс садится на диван сам и нетерпеливо хлопает ладонью рядом. – Ладно, сначала сядь. Сядь, говорю. Терпеть не могу, когда кто-то стоит, а я сижу. Ты как бы нависаешь надо мной, и я сразу чувствую себя в чём-то виноватым, даже если совершенно невиновен. Понимаешь?

– Да, – Кит садится рядом и ставит локти на колени, сцепив руки в замок. Нервничает. – Я уже который день не могу перестать думать о том, что между нами случилось. И когда… Почему именно всё закончилось. Между мной и тобой.

– Нет, нам всё-таки надо выпить, – бормочет Лэнс и приподнимается, но Кит сразу надавливает на его колено. Сил у него куда больше, чем раньше, и Лэнса простреливает любопытством, каким в таком случае стало его тело. Становится жарковато. – Ты уверен?

– Да. Если мы начнём пить, ничем хорошим это не кончится. Нет, если мы окажемся утром голыми в одной постели и ничего не будем помнить, я не против, но всё-таки лучше воздержаться.

– Ладно, – Лэнс падает обратно и прижимает пальцы к переносице, на миг зажмурившись. Тот факт, что Кит сидит от него в паре не то что сантиметров, а миллиметров, ни черта не помогает сосредоточиться. В голове одни обрывки воспоминаний, среди которых дурацкая ссора из-за съёмок кого-то из них в рекламе спортивной одежды. – Я мало что помню. 

– Давай вспоминать вместе, – Кит жмёт плечами. – Я бы не стал спрашивать и сидеть тут с тобой среди ночи, если бы на шоу между нами ничего не было.

– Ничего и не было, – упрямится Лэнс, хотя прекрасно понимает, что у него на лбу всё чёрным по белому написано. – Это ты себе что-то там лестное придумал и теперь хочешь...

– Ага, – Кит достаёт смартфон из кармана пиджака и показывает ленту твиттера. – Мы в топе. И все вовсю анализируют, встречаемся ли мы, и если да, то как давно, а если нет, то кувыркаемся ли сейчас в каком-нибудь отеле. Смотри, кто-то умудрился заскринить наши переплетеные пальцы. 

– Чёрт, я бы сейчас с радостью вернулся в прошлое и дал самому себе леща за то, что решил завести тебе аккаунт в твиттере, – Лэнс складывает руки на груди. – Кит, у нас было и прошло. Нет?

– Нет, – Кит не отводит от него взгляда. – Ты прямо сейчас хочешь меня поцеловать. И я хочу поцеловать тебя, Лэнс. Как раньше... Но сначала хочу понять, что случилось. Как так вышло, что ты пропал из моей жизни, а я – из твоей.

Лэнс прикрывает глаза рукой, поставив локоть на подлокотник дивана, и тщетно пытается скрыть мелкую дрожь. Кит, явно заметив её, поджимает губу, но ничего не говорит и не делает, за что Лэнс ему благодарен. 

– Так бывает, – наконец, говорит Лэнс. – Так бывает, что люди отдаляются друг от друга. Уходят в работу. Теряют общие темы для разговора. С нами, наверное, всё так и случилось, и в этом никто не виноват.

– Ты стал избегать меня первым, – Лэнс невольно втягивает голову в плечи, и Кит продолжает более смягчённым голосом. – И потом я стал избегать тебя. Я думал, что надоел тебе, что мешаю или раздражаю… А потом начался «Вольтрон», и все те месяцы в Таллахасси прошли как в тумане. Не помню толком, как съехал. Как перестал звонить и отправлять тебе смс-ки. Помню только, как меня называли ходячим трупом на площадке, потому что я почти не спал.

При мысли о Ките, в одиночестве засыпающем от усталости, у Лэнса сжимается сердце, и он осторожно на него смотрит. Взгляд Кита направлен на стеклянный низкий столик. Прямо там, среди счетов за квартиру и флаеров, лежит журнал, где, Лэнс отлично знает, есть статья с последним интервью Кита и огромной его фотографией в форме паладина.

– Ты там кстати очень красивым получился, – тихо говорит Лэнс. – Не то что в июльской фотосессии для «Эсквайр» [26], где тебе прибавили лет десять.

– Ты что, всё ещё?..

– Да-да, но не думай, что я по-прежнему скупаю весь газетный киоск только из-за тебя, – хмыкает Лэнс. – Помни, я теперь ведущий одного из самых рейтинговых шоу на «Эн-Би-Си» [27], и мне надо быть в курсе абсолютно всех новостей, сплетен и так далее. Ничего не поделаешь, раз о тебе теперь пишут в каждом издании и ты везде такой… невероятный.

Кит улыбается ему настолько тепло, что Лэнсу хочется прямо сейчас броситься в его объятия. Крепкие, уютные, из которых ему всегда так тяжело было вылезать по утрам. Лэнс с трудом сдерживается и опускает взгляд.

– Я по тебе скучал, Кит, – признаётся он вполголоса. – Ещё когда мы встречались, я уже по тебе скучал.

– Это ещё почему? – Кит подсаживается ближе, но не вплотную. – Лэнс?

– Я знал, что рано или поздно мы расстанемся, вот и всё, – Лэнс сжимает кулаки. Выдержка летит к чертям. – Кем мы были тогда? Я был прикован к «Субботнему вечеру» ещё на пять лет, а ты… Как ты мог ради такого, как я, чем-то жертвовать? Я же тормозил тебя. Толком не поддерживал, уговаривал себя не звонить лишний раз и не отвлекать. Ревновал на каждом шагу…

– Ревновал? Правда?

Лэнс силой воли предпочитает не отвечать.

– Так что я не удивился, когда однажды приехал домой, а тебя и твоих вещей нет, потому что ты уехал в грёбаный Таллахасси. И не сказал об этом лично, лишь прислал смс-ку.

– Я сам не знал, что всё получится так быстро. Грубо говоря, у меня было время лишь собрать сумку, – Кит берёт его за руку. Медленно сплетает пальцы, гладит большим кисть. – Кроме того, ты тогда пропадал сутками на работе, потому что ведущим был Джастин Бибер, и вы все от него стрелялись.

– Ещё бы… Ты бы видел, сколько людей за ним бегало. Один носил за ним кусочек пиццы, другой бутылку диетической колы с трубочкой, третий все гаджеты… Найма бесилась, что ей нужно пробиваться через всю эту толпу, чтобы его переодеть, – Лэнс усмехается и сжимает руку Кита. – Ты оставил меня в аду, Кит.

– Прости, Лэнс.

– Да ладно, – он жмёт плечами и улыбается. – Это было давно.

Какое-то время они сидят и слушают «Хор цикад» [28], так и держась за руки. Лэнс ставит в голове галочку когда-нибудь позвать этих потрясающих ребят на шоу. И плевать, что они финны – Лэнс достанет их несмотря ни на что, возьмёт автографы и развесит в рамках на стены.

– Я хочу снова быть с тобой, Лэнс, – говорит Кит в паузу между песнями. – Может, конечно, у нас снова всё разладится, хотя как раз этого я не хочу, но мне тебя не хватает. Каждый день, все эти пять лет, мне тебя не хватало.

– Только меня? – почему-то спрашивает Лэнс, но его выдает глупая улыбка, ставшая шире. Облегчение накатывает на него так, что слабеет всё тело, что хочется или рассмеяться, или заснуть, или закричать во всё горло. – Правда?

– Ну, по твоим десертам я тоже скучаю, особенно по флану [29], – Кит улыбается в ответ, а потом на его лице появляется нешуточная тревога. – Ты же не разучился его готовить? Ты вообще готовил его для кого-нибудь, кроме меня? Может, для съёмочной команды? Для Ханка?

– Оу, а что? – прищуривается Лэнс. – Кит Когане ревнует мой неповторимый флан к…

Договорить Лэнс не успевает – Кит пылко целует его, повалив спиной на диван. От таких давно забытых, таких давно желанных прикосновений Лэнс расслабляется, обхватывает его за шею, льнёт ближе всем телом, и ему кажется, что теперь у них всё получится.

В этот раз они друг друга никуда не отпустят.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [25] Марко Сааресто - вокалист группы "Poets of the Fall".  
> [26] Журнал Esquire, который выходит в США каждый месяц.  
> [27] Телекомпания NBC, транслирующая "The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon" и "SNL".  
> [28] Poets of the Fall - Choir of Cicadas.  
> [29] Флан - известный кубинский десерт.


End file.
